


Where the Light Won't Find Us

by sansastark12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/F, Great Depression, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mutilation, Public Nudity, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansastark12/pseuds/sansastark12
Summary: O Beco da Perdição é o bairro mais pobre de Washington, capital dos Estados Unidos. Vendo a população dele sofrer por conta da Recessão causada pela Crise de 29 e o aumento drástico de ladrões e estupradores, Clarke Griffin decide fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, se tornando a Vigilante do bairro.Não muito longe dali, a detetive Lexa Woods tenta impedir o avanço de um serial killer no Beco. Conhecido apenas como o Assassino, ele já matou três mulheres tarde da noite no bairro e parece ter tomado gosto pela coisa.Os destinos das duas mulheres tão diferentes, mas com a mesma sede de justiça, vão se unir de modo inesperado.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Even While You Sleep, I Will Find You

O soco acertou Clarke Griffin em cheio no nariz. Ela sentiu a cabeça zunir. O inchaço começou tão logo ela se afastou para recuperar o fôlego. Aquela briga não estava indo como esperava.

Clarke tinha esperanças de ganhar nos primeiros minutos, mas já se passava quase dez e o garoto com quem lutava não caíra nenhuma vez. _Maldição_ , ela xingou em sua mente. Ele era magrelo, porém tinha uma força que nunca vira em nenhum dos ladrões que circulavam pelo Beco da Perdição. Se não reagisse logo, provavelmente iria perder a luta e então sua reputação estaria por um fio.

Ela esperou que o adversário se aproximasse. Ergueu as mãos em punhos e aguardou. Do lado de fora do ringue, ela ouvia gritos lhe apoiando e a incitando para avançar. A luta acontecia num local sem muita iluminação, por isso Clarke não conseguia enxergar o olhar de seu adversário. Presumia que queria espancá-la da mesma maneira que ela desejava.

De supetão, Clarke atacou. Lançou-se contra o magricelo e meteu-lhe um soco de direita, arrancando palmas da plateia. Ele cambaleou, mas o golpe não fez mais que isso. Clarke xingou em voz alta, provocando o adversário. Ele limpou o sangue que saía de seu lábio e sorriu com os dentes vermelhos.

Clarke engoliu em seco. É, ela perderia essa. O magrelo avançou para cima dela e socou seus braços levantados até conseguir uma brecha para acertar seu rosto. Clarke tentou aguentar o quanto pode, porém já estava fraca. Assim que olhou fundo nos olhos do adversário, ele deu-lhe um gancho de esquerda que fez seus braços fraquejarem. O magrelo aproveitou a vantagem e deu um soco no estômago de Clarke, seguido de outro golpe em seu maxilar. Clarke ajoelhou, gemendo, e seu adversário terminou a luta com uma cotovelada na parte de trás de seu pescoço.

Clarke caiu deitada no chão e aceitou a derrota como boa perdedora que era. Ela ficou no chão enquanto o juiz dava a vitória para o magrelo e a multidão ia à loucura.

Ninguém lhe ajudou a levantar. Ninguém se importaria se ela morresse ali mesmo. Era como as coisas aconteciam no Beco da Perdição. Clarke já deixara muitos oponentes no mesmo chão que agora deitava. Era a primeira derrota dela desde que se tornara a Vigilante do bairro. Talvez assim as suspeitas que o povo tinha de sua verdadeira identidade diminuísse.

Ela lutava mais pelo dinheiro do que pela suspeita. Pike, o dono do clube da luta, dava uma quantia boa para quem ganhasse mais de cinco lutas seguidas. Hoje, no entanto, ela provavelmente voltaria para o casebre que morava com nada. Clarke rezava que sua amiga Raven não tivesse apostado todas as suas economias nela.

— Sua inútil! — exclamou uma voz que Clarke conhecia bem. Lá estava os pés de Raven na sua frente. — Eu apostei 10 pratas em você e perdi tudo! Porra, Clarke!

— Raven, ela acabou de ser espancada. — Octavia, outra amiga de Clarke, tentou acalmá-la. — Vamos levantá-la e então contamos sobre o dinheiro.

Clarke agradeceu a bondade de Octavia com um olhar. Ela se levantou com dificuldade e viu que não havia mais ninguém no ringue a não ser as três. Podia ouvir a voz alta de Pike em seu escritório. O magrelo deveria estar recebendo seu prêmio naquele momento.

— Você foi bem até à quarta rodada — elogiou Octavia. Clarke se apoiava nela para sair do ringue. Raven rondava as duas e às vezes lançava olhares de ódio à Clarke. — Mas aquele garoto acabou com você. Sabe quem é?

— Não faço ideia.

— Seja quem for, vou apostar nele na próxima — comentou Raven, azeda.

— Você é uma péssima amiga, sabia? — Clarke contrapôs, apertando o local onde o magrelo lhe dera o soco na barriga.

Raven não respondeu. Clarke, Octavia e Raven eram companheiras de casebre, por assim dizer. Clarke morava na mesma casa com Raven, e Octavia vivia no andar de cima com seu irmão e marido. Os cinco trabalhavam duro para manter o lugar. Ninguém tinha dinheiro suficiente para sair do Beco da Perdição, então era melhor ficar com gente conhecida do que pessoas estranhas — e acredite, havia muita gente estranha circulando pelo bairro.

— Griffin! — Pike chamou quando Octavia levava Clarke para a porta de saída do clube. — Esqueceu do seu pagamento?

Charles Pike era um homem alto, careca e com um cavanhaque muito bem feito. Ele possuía cicatrizes nos braços por conta da sua participação na guerra e, apesar de suas histórias sempre parecerem divertidas, Clarke conseguia sentir a tristeza de seu relato toda vez que os descrevia. Ele tinha chegado a sargento major do exército dos Estados Unidos, um ato e tanto para um homem negro, e todo mundo no Beco o respeitava por isso. Porém, ao voltar da guerra, Pike não conseguiu arranjar nenhum emprego digno e começou a incentivar lutas no bairro, se tornando ilegalmente um pequeno empresário.

Clarke franziu o cenho.

— Mas eu perdi a última…

— Peculiaridades — interrompeu Pike, dando um sorriso amarelo. Ele entregou vinte dólares na mão machucada de Clarke. — Você é minha melhor lutadora. Só não deixe que os outros saibam disso.

O magrelo passou pelo grupo no exato momento que Pike terminou a frase. Ele encarou Clarke por alguns segundos antes de abrir a porta e sair noite afora. Clarke mordeu o lábio sangrando e fez uma expressão confusa.

— Quem é ele? — Ela apontou para a porta e direcionou a pergunta a Pike.

— Mais um garoto com sonhos. Disse que chegou a Washington tem pouco tempo e precisava de dinheiro para se manter. Derrotou todo mundo com muita facilidade.

— Não brinca — disse Raven, olhando de soslaio para Clarke.

— Valeu, Pike — disse Clarke antes que Raven pudesse falar outra coisa. Ela apertou a mão do homem e sentiu seus calos e anéis contra sua mão dolorida. — Nos vemos semana que vem.

— Ele parecia treinado — comentou Octavia baixinho. — O jeito que ele te deixou quase inconsciente no final… aquele golpe era do exército, já vi Bellamy praticando um dia.

— Mas ele é um moleque — retrucou Raven. — Não deve ter idade para entrar em exército nenhum. E se tivesse, duvido que iriam ensinar coisas de um tenente para um simples soldado.

Clarke ponderou. Dentro do ringue, os movimentos de Aden pareciam normais a ela. Contudo, também estranhava que um rapaz tão jovem e magrelo soubesse de golpes e artimanhas ensinadas no exército. Além disso, a história que Pike contara não cheirava muito bem para ela. Todo mundo procurava evitar o clube. Aden parecia jovem demais para se meter em confusões daquele tipo.

— Vou me preocupar com isso amanhã — Clarke disse de maneira resoluta. — Meu nariz está inchado demais para que eu pense em qualquer outra coisa.

— Lincoln vai deixar você inteira de novo — disse Octavia com um sorriso complacente. — Ninguém vai lembrar que um novato quebrou seu nariz.

Clarke forçou uma risada. Suas costelas arderam em dor.

— Assim eu espero.

* * *

— O que descobriu?

— Não muito. Tem uma garota lá, Griffin. Nós lutamos e ela perdeu. Mas o dono do clube ainda deu dinheiro a ela.

Lexa soltou um muxoxo de impaciência. Não se interessava nas atividades ilegais que aconteciam no Beco da Perdição. Estava focada em apenas um único criminoso. Desde agosto ele assassinava friamente mulheres indefesas e o chefe de polícia de Washington a colocara no caso.

Era a primeira vez que pegava um caso por conta própria. Pouco a pouco a história se espalhava pelos bairros ricos da capital dos Estados Unidos e seu chefe a pressionava ainda mais para encontrar culpados. Ela estava tentando, mas seu assassino sempre lhe escorregava pelas mãos.

Não era fácil ser uma mulher e detetive nos anos 1930, ainda mais com a situação do país. Lexa, órfã pela guerra e por causa da gripe espanhola, não tinha muitos recursos e se esforçou o dobro do que qualquer policial meia boca de seu distrito para se sentar naquela mesa. Mesmo assim, eram poucos os policiais que realmente a respeitavam.

Aden era um deles. O garoto se tornara seu protegido desde que entrara na força policial, trabalhando duro como agente disfarçado em vários casos. Agora, sua missão era descobrir se o assassino procurado tinha uma base no Beco. Tudo o que Lexa tinha apontava para aquela região pobre de Washington. As mulheres assassinadas ou moravam ali ou trabalhavam por perto. Todas eram inexistentes aos olhos da Lei.

No entanto, Lexa não deixaria suas mortes caírem no esquecimento. Ela as traria justiça. Descobriria a verdadeira identidade do assassino e faria o homem apodrecer na cadeia. Tiraria o chefe de polícia do seu pé e seria respeitada entre os policiais.

— Você sabe do Vigilante? — Aden indagou, tirando Lexa de seu devaneio.

— Vigilante? — repetiu Lexa, confusa.

— Parece que está querendo capturar o assassino por conta própria. O Beco inteiro só fala disso. Alguém está ajudando eles. Digo, fazendo por eles mais do que nós fazemos.

— Não é preciso muito — disse Lexa amargamente. Ela reconhecia como a polícia de Washington era falha. Seu distrito ficava próximo ao Beco e deveria ser responsável pelo policiamento do local, mas todo mundo sabia que não era o que acontecia. Seus policiais trabalhavam em áreas nobres da cidade e só voltavam ali para bater o ponto.

Se realmente houvesse algum vigilante no Beco da Perdição, Lexa deveria agradecê-lo por fazer seu trabalho. Porém, não iria deixá-lo roubar sua glória de capturar o assassino. Isso ela iria fazer por conta própria. Com a ajuda de Aden, é claro.

— O povo venera ele — continuou Aden. Lexa sentia a animação do garoto crescendo. — Me falaram que o cara acabou com dois ladrões pulando de cima de um telhado e não machucou _nada_. A menina assaltada o viu indo embora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Lexa arqueou a sobrancelha de maneira descrente. Deveria ser mais uma história contada em clubes para impressionar os outros. Funcionara, pois Aden andava para lá e para cá em seu escritório descrevendo as ações que ouvira sobre o tal vigilante. Não queria acabar com a emoção do garoto, então o deixou falando sem realmente prestar atenção.

Esperava que essa história de vigilante não chegasse aos ouvidos do chefe. Não podia exatamente compactuar com esse tipo de gente, mas entre as ondas de assalto a banco e gente roubando comida para sobreviver, a polícia podia usar um civil querendo restaurar a paz em seu bairro.

O relógio atrás de sua mesa bateu meia-noite e Lexa gentilmente expulsou Aden do distrito. Ele morava a duas quadras dali e, mesmo que fosse muito bom em lutas, ainda era perigoso andar pelas ruas à noite. Ela poderia dizer o mesmo, embora gostasse de ficar até tarde no trabalho. Era uma das formas de provar aos policiais que estava determinada em completar seu caso. Muitas vezes dormia no distrito para estar sempre pronta a qualquer coisa.

Ela trancou a porta de sua sala e olhou ao redor. Tudo estava silencioso. O prédio era dividido entre os bombeiros e a polícia, e os plantonistas dormiam nos sofás espalhados pelo saguão. Na ponta dos pés, ela saiu do distrito sem trancar a porta da frente.

A lua brilhava no meio do céu, iluminando o caminho de Lexa até sua casa. Na verdade, morava em um apartamento pequeno com um único quarto e uma cozinha minúscula. Ela tinha condições para alugar algo melhor em outra parte da cidade, mas isso significaria morar longe do distrito policial. Ela era dedicada ao trabalho e não se conformaria com uma vida confortável enquanto trabalhasse na área pobre da cidade.

A lanchonete embaixo de seu apartamento já estava fechada. Antigamente, o lugar funcionava como um bar, porém com a Lei Seca agindo na cidade, o dono o transformou — mesmo que ainda vendesse álcool ali depois das oito da noite. O prédio era relativamente novo, com uma pintura marrom-avermelhada que fazia-o sumir em meio à cidade. Era isso que Lexa procurava: não ser notada.

Ela subiu as escadas para seu apartamento sentido o peso das horas extras de trabalho nas costas. Desde que lhe jogaram o caso do Assassino do Beco, não sabia o que era tempo livre. Ele matara três mulheres embaixo do seu nariz e ela não podia ter um minuto de folga. Não se permitiria a isso.

Estava tão cansada que sequer trocou seu terno por um pijama. Deitou-se na cama da maneira que estava, tirou os sapatos e aconchegou o melhor que pode no cobertor ralo que tinha. Antes que percebesse, os seus olhos se fecharam e caiu no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

O grito de terror ecoou por todos os casebres do lado esquerdo da rua. Pensando que fosse um sonho, Clarke se recusou a abrir os olhos. Os sacolejos de Raven, no entanto, não a permitiu que continuasse na cama. O semblante da amiga era de completo pavor, e por isso Clarke imediatamente se levantou. Nunca vira Raven com aquela expressão antes.

— O que houve? — Clarke perguntou enquanto colocava uma camiseta e se esforçava para sair do casebre com Bellamy e Lincoln querendo fazer o mesmo.

— Parece que houve outro assassinato — disse Bellamy levianamente. Ele se afastou da porta para que Clarke e Raven passassem na frente.

Logo após sair do minúsculo casebre, Clarke se deparou com uma pequena aglomeração em frente ao número 89, duas casas abaixo da sua. Não havia sinal da polícia, apenas curiosos que saíam e entravam no local sem o menor pudor. A garota comandou o comboio de sua casa e empurrou os vizinhos na tentativa de entrar no lugar.

Ela conhecia quem morava ali, por isso foi um choque ao entrar no único cômodo e se deparar com um corpo totalmente aberto deitado na cama. Clarke se sentiu tonta e se apoiou em Raven, que também não estava se sentindo bem. Ela se obrigou a manter o olhar no corpo, porque mesmo sem ter qualquer sinal de reconhecimento, sabia quem era.

Harper McIntyre era uma garota doce que acabara de completar 26 anos. Sua vida não era a mais difícil dos que viviam no Beco, mas ela tinha sua cota de tragédias assim como todo mundo. Trabalhava no hospital do bairro e quando se encontrava disponível, tratava as feridas de Clarke, sem jamais questioná-la onde as arranjara.

As mãos de Clarke se fecharam em punhos e ela tentou não deixar que suas lágrimas caíssem no chão empoeirado da casa de Harper. Nenhuma das vítimas do assassino fora tão picotada como Harper, seu rosto estava irreconhecível, seu coração estava colocado dramaticamente na cabeceira da sua cama junto com um de seus rins. Parte do seu seio esquerdo fora jogado de lado próximo à lareira. Seu torso era uma confusão de ossos, pele e carne.

— Não há sangue — observou Clarke. Ela suspirou e tomou coragem para se aproximar do corpo. Assim como nos outros casos, o assassino drenara todo o sangue da vítima.

Clarke pediu para que Raven e Lincoln tentassem controlar a multidão que se juntava do lado de fora. Quando conseguiu manter todos longe, fechou a porta do barraco de Harper e analisou a cena do crime.

Não havia rastros de arrombamento na porta da frente ou na que levava ao quintal, mas isso não provava nada. Poucas pessoas que moravam na rua tinham maçanetas com fechaduras eficazes. Clarke era uma delas. Muitos iam e vinham dos vizinhos e sequer se importavam com isso. Apesar da pobreza, eram unidos e Clarke jamais desconfiaria que algum de seus vizinhos fosse o assassino.

Ela se agachou próximo ao corpo e examinou de perto o torso de Harper. O assassino fizera questão de deixar sua marca registrada: três triângulos entrelaçados no braço esquerdo da vítima. Era assim que Washington inteira sabia dos crimes que tinham ligação a ele. O significado, no entanto, permanecia um mistério para a polícia e a população.

— Eu sinto muito — murmurou Clarke, ainda ao lado de Harper. Seu corpo inteiro doía, tanto física quanto mentalmente.

Deveria ter protegido seus amigos melhor. Ela se aventurava pelas ruas do Beco para proteger aquela população tão destratada pelo distrito policial ali perto. Ela queria pegar o assassino e fazê-lo pagar pelo que fizera, não só por Harper, e sim por todas as mulheres que ele já matara até agora. A contagem só aumentava e Clarke continuava sem nenhuma pista de sua real identidade.

Sentia que o povo do Beco esperava que _ela_ aparecesse com o assassino e não a polícia. Mesmo que ninguém soubesse sua real identidade, Clarke ouvia as mulheres comentando sobre o Vigilante nas vendas e homens discutindo o mesmo nas tavernas. Agia nas sombras porque sabia que, uma hora ou outra, alguém iria aparecer para ameaçar sua família. Octavia, Raven, Bellamy e Lincoln eram a sua família.

Harper era uma amiga querida e se fora violentamente. Quanto tempo ela tinha para que qualquer um de seus colegas de casebre morressem pelas mesmas mãos que assassinara sua vizinha?

— Clarke! — Raven exclamou ao abrir a porta, assustando a garota. — Nós temos que ir. A polícia já chegou e vai cuidar de... bem... você sabe.

Ela já se acostumara com a falta de tato de Raven, mas, naquele momento, apenas lançou um olhar furioso à amiga. Clarke continuava agachada próxima à Harper e mandou Raven ir embora sem ela. Era a Vigilante e estava na hora de ter uma conversa com quem quer que estivesse no comando policial daquele caso.

Clarke não esperava, no entanto, que a detetive encarregada do caso fosse a mulher mais bonita que já vira em toda sua vida.

Seu terninho passava mais autoridade do que qualquer policial à paisana que Clarke encontrara pela cidade. Era muito bem alinhado, de cor preta, mesmo que desse para perceber que não vinha das lojas caras do centro. O cabelo longo e castanho estava preso em um rabo de cavalo bem justo e seu rosto sem nenhuma maquiagem estava com uma expressão determinada.

A detetive se impôs dentro do cômodo de Harper com uma única olhada. Ela examinou o lugar atentamente e então seus olhos pararam em Clarke, como se a garota também fosse parte da cena do crime. Clarke sustentou seu olhar e as duas se encararam, tentando reconhecer pontos fracos uma da outra, por longos minutos. Enfim, a detetive se cansou e pediu para que Clarke se levantasse com apenas um gesto.

— Obrigada por manter toda aquela gente do lado de fora — disse a detetive de maneira dura, como se agradecimentos lhe doessem na alma. — DCPD está no comando agora.

— Vocês deveriam estar no comando quando a primeira mulher foi morta — retrucou Clarke, se aproximando da detetive e enfiando o dedo no seu peito. — Não quando a quarta vítima está deitada nessas condições na própria casa!

A detetive mordeu o lábio e assentiu à provocação de Clarke. Ela recuou, sem entender. Se fosse qualquer outro policial, em especial um homem, Clarke já estaria a caminho da delegacia por desacato a autoridade.

— Tem razão — concordou a mulher, colocando as mãos na cintura. — Nós fomos bastante irresponsáveis de ignorar os assassinatos. Estou trabalhando no caso desde o início e cada mulher morta é como um soco no meu estômago.

Clarke sabia que não podia tomar a palavra de um policial como verdade, mas a detetive parecia realmente arrependida de não ter dado devida atenção ao caso. Ela se perguntou se a mulher teria recursos suficientes para comandar uma operação daquele tamanho em um dos bairros mais pobres de Washington.

— Detetive Alexandra Woods. — A mulher estendeu a mão para Clarke. O seu rosto não expressava nenhuma emoção, mas Clarke imaginou que ela não se apresentava assim para todo mundo.

— Clarke Griffin. — Aceitou a mão de Alexandra e a apertou com firmeza. — Espero que a partir daqui a senhora consiga fazer um trabalho melhor.

— Senhorita — corrigiu a detetive com um sorriso mínimo. Então, voltou à fortaleza que era até segundos antes. — Você conhecia a vítima, Clarke?

Alexandra pegou um bloco de notas junto de uma caneta e escreveu tudo o que Clarke falou sobre Harper. Ela ficou impressionada com o conhecimento de medicina da mulher, mesmo que não pudesse realmente afirmar que sua linha de pensamento era verdade até que os legistas chegassem. A detetive tirou o que ela podia tirar de Clarke, desde o número da casa de Harper até o que os vizinhos do casebre faziam para sobreviver.

Clarke não viu opção a não ser contar o que sabia. Apesar de ter sua própria investigação, sabia que jamais teria os contatos que a polícia tinha ou tecnologia para descobrir sozinha quem era o assassino. Não confiava em policiais, porém a detetive parecia certa da cabeça. Só havia algumas peças em seu quebra-cabeça que não encaixavam totalmente.

— Seu depoimento esclareceu muitas coisas para mim, Clarke — Alexandra disse em tom de agradecimento. — Onde posso encontrá-la se precisar de você de novo?

— Duas casas acima — apontou Clarke para a esquerda. — É a porta com a maçaneta dourada.

— Obrigada. Chamarei você à delegacia se precisar.

Clarke fez uma careta que não passou despercebido pela detetive.

— Algum problema? — ela indagou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Nós do Beco não gostamos muito de delegacias — admitiu Clarke, dando de ombros. — Ou policiais.

Alexandra assentiu como se soubesse do que Clarke estava falando.

— Ah, os legistas chegaram. — Alexandra espiou pela janela e acenou para dois homens de branco. Ela se virou para Clarke e apertou sua mão novamente. — A sua ajuda foi imensa, senhora Griffin. Mesmo com o desacato, a polícia de Washington está em débito com você.

— Senhorita — corrigiu Clarke. Ao contrário de Alexandra, ela não sorriu, mas deu uma piscadela para a detetive.

Clarke saiu da casa de Harper e evitou as perguntas constrangedoras dos vizinhos até estar a salvo no próprio casebre. Não havia mais ninguém ali. Todos já tinham ido trabalhar. Clarke era a única que não conseguia um emprego “bom”. Suas refeições eram pagas com o dinheiro de lutas desde que completara 18 anos.

Ela cresceu no Brooklyn e teve uma infância feliz até que a Grande Guerra aconteceu e seu pai foi morto no front. Abby, mãe de Clarke, entrou em depressão profunda e nunca mais foi a mesma. Jaha, grande amigo da família, ofereceu para pagar a internação de Abby em um asilo.

Desde então, Clarke vivia sozinha. Jaha até ofereceu para pagar-lhe uma faculdade, mas ela recusou. Não podia colocar em palavras o tanto que adorava o homem pelo que fizera por sua mãe, porém não podia pedir mais. Ela se mudou para Washington e conheceu Raven ao salvá-la de um assalto. Sem dinheiro para hotel ou lugar para morar, Raven a aceitou em sua casa simples no Beco.

Lutar estava em seu sangue, Clarke poderia dizer. Jaha contava inúmeras histórias sobre como seu pai era um grande boxeador. Ela já assistira algumas de suas lutas ao vivo e o venerava. Antes de partir para a guerra, seu pai lhe ensinara muito de boxe e outros tipos de luta. Com sua morte, Clarke jamais completou o treinamento, porém levou o conhecimento que obtivera para sempre consigo.

Ela desabou em sua cama e sentiu as dores da luta da noite anterior. Ainda não se recuperara totalmente. Lincoln era um bom enfermeiro, mas Harper era a única na rua realmente formada na profissão. Sem ela, como Clarke iria cuidar de seus ferimentos? Tinha poucos amigos e ela não pretendia aumentar seu círculo de amizade só para ter um médico particular.

Não estava com sono, tampouco. A mente dela voltava à primeira troca de olhares entre ela e Alexandra. Como os seus olhos verdes brilhavam mesmo com a falta de perspectiva no trabalho que fazia. Clarke conhecia aquele olhar. Ela já o vira em um reflexo depois de desacordar dois ladrões. Clarke amava o que fazia, mesmo com as reviravoltas, as exaltações e um ou outro soco que levava. Sentia que a detetive passava pela mesma coisa.

Será que Alexandra sabia da existência do Vigilante? A polícia nunca tinha lhe perseguido ou tomado conhecimento de seus atos. Pelo que sabia, não havia informantes do distrito no Beco da Perdição. Não ficou surpresa com isso, porém. A força policial no Beco era tão fraca que a visita da detetive hoje valeria para os próximos três meses.

Clarke soltou um suspiro e olhou para as louças sujas do jantar e do café na pobre pia. O ponto negativo de trabalhar à noite é que lavava todas as louças. Era uma boa ocupação depois da manhã tensa que tivera, pensou.

Com esforço, Clarke se levantou e se preparou para deixar as louças com um brilho excepcional ou então enfrentaria as consequências de Raven Reyes.

* * *

Quando Aden mencionara Griffin, Lexa imaginou uma mulher enorme e seguiu em frente. Não se interessava pelas maneiras que Aden conseguiria a informação, apenas que ele a conseguisse. Ao chegar na cena do crime, sua percepção mudou completamente, pois Griffin não era nada como pensara. Ela era amiga da vítima e lhe deu um depoimento preciso sobre o assassino e seu _modus operandi_. Seus instintos disseram que ela era confiável desde o instante em que pusera seus olhos em Clarke.

Mesmo assim, ainda tinha que ouvir a palavra dos legistas. Deixou a cena do crime para seus colegas e partiu para a delegacia onde o chefe da polícia estava lhe esperando. No caminho, comprou um jornal que ilustrava a manchete “Polícia fracassa em trazer assassino à justiça”, sem ainda saber dos acontecimentos dessa manhã. Lexa temia a fúria do chefe e a reação da imprensa quando descobrissem que o assassinato daquele dia era o mais violento até àquele momento. Ela sabia que não trazia resultados e esperava que fosse tirada do caso em poucas horas.

Não era uma policial incompetente, ela se lembrou repetidas vezes durante o percurso até a delegacia. Era um assassino em série e qualquer coisa que sabia sobre homicídios era jogado de lado. Ele não cobria nenhum dos protocolos que Lexa estudara na academia. Aprendera a estudá-lo ao longo dos meses, mas não era o suficiente. O Assassino estava sempre um passo à frente.

Ao chegar à delegacia, cumprimentou a secretária do chefe com um aceno de cabeça e pediu para vê-lo. Como esperado, Titus já a aguardava. Lexa entrou no escritório e tentou não encarar a cabeça careca do chefe enquanto ele andava em círculos por sua mesa.

— Estamos com problemas, Alexandra — disse Titus, indicando a cadeira para que Lexa se sentasse. — O secretário de segurança está no meu pé há dias e eu não posso mostrar nada a ele. Sabe por quê?

Era uma pergunta retórica, por isso ela limitou-se a esperar Titus explodir.

— Porque eu não tenho nada! — Titus bateu com a mão na mesa e Lexa se sobressaltou por reflexo. — Seis meses, Alexandra, e eu não tenho nada! Esse cara anda matando mulheres a torto e a direita e a polícia não têm nada para entregar ao secretário ou à imprensa! Sabe como isso me deixa?

Outra pergunta retórica. Lexa permaneceu quieta.

— Eu estou para ser exonerado. — Titus finalmente se aquietou e se sentou atrás de sua mesa. Ele encarou Lexa profundamente. — E, se for, posso garantir que você vai junto comigo.

Lexa engoliu em seco. Sabia que era sua hora de dar alguma explicação ao seu chefe, mas não tinha nenhuma carta na manga. Não tinha nenhuma carta em lugar nenhum, na verdade. Sua melhor opção era entregar o distintivo por qual tanto lutara e se contentar em arrumar um emprego de secretária num escritório qualquer.

— Não vai me dar nenhuma resposta satisfatória? — Titus indagou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio profundo.

— Não posso ser desonesta, senhor — respondeu Lexa. — O Assassino está fora do meu alcance. Achei que pudesse ser melhor que ele, mais esperta que ele, mas fracassei. Deixei aquelas mulheres morrerem. Não há ninguém que possa...

Uma ideia surgiu no fundo da cabeça de Lexa. Ela _poderia_ unir forças com alguém. Alguém que conhecia a região do Beco e suas mulheres. Alguém que se dispunha a ajudá-las quando a polícia não fazia. Alguém com tendências suicidas que colocava a população na frente mais do que tudo.

Ela pediria ajuda ao Vigilante.

— Então...? — Titus chamou sua atenção.

— Me dê mais duas semanas, senhor — pediu. Seus olhos desesperados pareceram convencer Titus. — Duas semanas e vou juntar pistas sobre o assassino e, se possível, pegá-lo.

— _Se_ possível? — perguntou Titus, irritado.

Lexa se levantou, determinada.

— Eu _vou_ pegá-lo.

E saiu do escritório do chefe. Sentia suas mãos tremendo. Apenas quando estava para entrar em seu carro e voltar à sua delegacia que percebeu um pequeno problema em seu engenhoso plano.

Ela não conhecia o Vigilante. Não sabia sua real identidade e o trabalho de Aden ainda estava no começo. Como faria para encontrar o Vigilante pelas ruas? Supôs que ele não trabalhava em plena luz do dia, então Lexa teria de esperar até à noite para começar a procurá-lo.

Lexa não sabia muito sobre o Vigilante. Sabia que sua primeira aparição no Beco era anterior ao início da onda de assassinatos e que atuava principalmente ajudando mulheres. Seus métodos, como ele parecia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, alguns detalhes da sua aparência para começar a pensar em uma identidade... Lexa não fazia ideia. O Vigilante era um caso de outro detetive de seu distrito. Nunca se interessara por ele.

Aden mencionara que o Vigilante tinha interesse em pegar o Assassino por conta própria, mas Lexa não o permitiria. Queria trabalhar em conjunto sim, mas precisava do crédito para livrar ela e Titus da demissão iminente. Imaginou que teria de trabalhar o conceito com o Vigilante. Esperava que ele não fosse tão bruto quanto Aden o pintara.

— Preciso de todos os arquivos que você tem no Vigilante — pediu Lexa ao detetive que cuidava do caso assim que chegou na delegacia.

Gustus a olhou como se estivesse pedindo o impossível.

— Vai pegar outro caso para não resolver, Woods? — ele zombou, rindo da própria piada.

— Acredito que o Vigilante esteja conectado com o Assassino — respondeu Lexa sem se deixar abalar.

— Espero que esteja — murmurou Gustus, levantando-se e indo até uma das prateleiras atrás de sua mesa. Ele pegou um arquivo grande e entregou nas mãos de Lexa com uma expressão mal-humorada. — Faça bom uso. Pegue-o para mim e fique com todo o crédito. Sei que está precisando.

O estômago de Lexa se revirou de raiva, mas ela não daria aquele gostinho à Gustus. Arrumou a pasta em seu braço e entrou em seu escritório, pronta para estudar cada pedaço do Vigilante que a polícia tinha conhecimento sobre.

Lexa não precisou de muitas horas do seu trabalho para ler tudo o que Gustus tinha reunido sobre o Vigilante. Ao que parecia, o seu colega estava tão perdido quanto ela em relação ao seu caso. Havia mais especulação do que qualquer outra coisa. Gustus enumerou as testemunhas por ordem cronológica e todos os depoimentos eram apaixonados demais para que Lexa tirasse qualquer conclusão concreta.

As descrições sobre a aparência do Vigilante também não eram exatas o suficiente. Alguns afirmavam que ele era alto e ágil, com “habilidades super-humanas”, o que fez Lexa rir. Outros já diziam que era uma criatura encorpada que conseguia derrubar ladrões com apenas um soco. Ele usava os telhados para se movimentar e frequentemente era visto derrubando os criminosos com um golpe bem dado.

A única coisa congruente em todos os depoimentos era que o Vigilante sempre ajudava as mulheres primeiro. Isso fez Lexa pensar. Havia homens bons no mundo, tinha quase certeza disso, mas ela duvidava que existiria um homem tão interessado em mulheres a ponto de protegê-las de crimes. Se existisse, ele definitivamente contaria para os quatro ventos o que fazia na calada da noite.

O Vigilante era uma mulher, concluiu Lexa sem muito esforço. Somente uma mulher protegeria outra com tanto afinco. Tal como ela desejava fazer pelas mulheres mortas no Beco da Perdição.

Restava agora descobrir quem. Ao pensar na manhã que passara no casebre da pobre garota morta daquele mesmo dia, Lexa não teve dúvidas quem deveria contatar para resolver aquele mistério. Ela olhou para o relógio na parede da sua sala. Era quase seis horas, horário da troca de turno, e Aden deveria voltar à delegacia a qualquer momento.

— Indra? — Lexa chamou a recepcionista pelo telefone. — Quando o Aden voltar, diga para ele subir aqui.

— Entendido, detetive Woods — disse Indra em seu tom de voz monótono.

Lexa desligou o telefone e parou em frente ao quadro que montara com informações do Assassino do Beco. Ela ainda não acrescentara a quarta vítima à parede. Solenemente, ela escreveu o nome de Harper McIntyre no quadro e colou sua foto embaixo. Parou para observar e dar um minuto de silêncio diário que as vítimas mereciam.

O _modus operandi_ era o mesmo. Nenhuma vítima foi encontrada com muito sangue em seu corpo. Todas tinham uma parte dos órgãos do lado de fora do corpo — fígado, estômago, pulmão e coração junto dos rins, respectivamente. O Assassino fora mais cruel com Harper. Talvez ele a conhecesse? Lexa precisava anotar isso.

É claro, o que realmente definia a vítima como uma do Assassino era os três triângulos entrelaçados marcado em fogo em alguma parte da pele, como se aquelas quatro mulheres fossem de alguma forma propriedade dele, mesmo mortas.

Aqueles triângulos faziam as mãos de Lexa tremerem. Fazia com que algo sombrio surgisse de seus sentimentos mais íntimos. Uma raiva que não cabia em si. O Assassino era um sádico que provavelmente jamais tivera algum tipo de amor em sua triste vida. Lexa sentia ódio e pena, além de desprezo.

As batidas na porta a tiraram de seu devaneio. Lexa mandou que a pessoa entrasse e não se surpreendeu ao ver Aden na sua frente, ainda com o uniforme da corporação. Ele era um garoto muito dedicado e não duvidada que estaria andando pelos corredores com um distintivo de detetive em pouco tempo.

— Indra disse que você me chamou — Aden falou naquele tom sério de sempre. Rara eram as vezes que Lexa vira o garoto sorrir.

— Sim. Eu, hm, preciso que você volte ao Beco. Eu tenho uma pista sobre o Vigilante.

Aden franziu o cenho, confuso.

— Não estávamos caçando o Assassino?

— Sim, mas preciso de uma aliança com o Vigilante. — Lexa pausou. — _A_ Vigilante. É uma mulher. Quero nomes de quem pode ser. O esquema de sempre. Não chame muita atenção para você. Escute mais do que fale. Sabe como funciona essas coisas.

Aden assentiu. Se ficou surpreso pelo fato do Vigilante ser uma mulher, ele não deixou seu rosto demonstrar.

— Devo ir essa noite? — ele indagou. — Hoje não deve haver lutas no ringue do Pike.

Lexa ponderou. Apesar da urgência da situação, ela duvidava que o bairro estaria naquela noite no clima para espionagens. Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Deixe-os enterrar a quarta vítima. Amanhã à noite você vai. Hoje, nem a Vigilante deve trabalhar.

* * *

Clarke aprendera ao longo dos meses a pisar levemente nos telhados do Beco, mas às vezes escorregava e provavelmente assustava as pessoas que moravam embaixo. Isso acontecia muito quando se distraía com algo. Naquela noite, a segunda após a morte de Harper, Clarke pensava no magrelo que vira espionando o funeral da sua amiga.

Era o mesmo magrelo que a vencera no ringue de Pike no início da semana. O Beco era uma comunidade unida e todos gostavam de Harper, mas não havia motivo para que o garoto estivesse ali. De acordo com Pike, ele acabara de chegar no bairro. Clarke estava desconfiada. Ela pensou em confidenciar a Raven o que pensava, porém imaginou que a amiga a chamaria de louca.

Nenhuma pessoa com quem dividia o casebre sabia que ela era a Vigilante. Sentia-se tentada a contar, e desconfiava que pelo menos Lincoln suspeitava da sua identidade secreta, mas era perigoso demais. Se algo acontecesse com algum de seus companheiros, ela não saberia o que fazer. Seu trabalho era isso: somente seu.

Clarke observou a escuridão que assolava o Beco. Não era todo dia que os postes de luz funcionavam perfeitamente. Com o Assassino, nenhum prestador de serviço da prefeitura queria trabalhar na região. O pânico era tanto que eles esqueciam que eram em sua maioria homens e todas as vítimas eram mulheres.

Não houve muito movimento nas últimas duas noites. Até os ladrões de carteira e estupradores em potencial tinham medo do Assassino do Beco. Clarke não sabia se sentia alívio com isso ou não. A calmaria das ruas a fazia pensar e seus pensamentos lhe distraíam dos passos certeiros no telhado. Foi pensando na identidade verdadeira do magrelo que ela pisou em falso e quase levou o casebre por onde passava abaixo.

Ela se xingou baixinho, pulando para uma plataforma mais firme. Um grito cortou a noite silenciosa. Clarke limpou a mente e ficou ereta, esperando ouvir o berro desesperado novamente. Quando o som estridente se fez ouvir mais uma vez, ela começou a correr em sua direção. A pessoa ataca estava perto, talvez um ou dois quarteirões de distância.

Clarke apressou o passo. Enquanto corria pela noite, ela colocou a bandana que usava para esconder seu rosto. Parou derrapando em uma calha, apurando os ouvidos. Tudo acontecia embaixo dela.

— Ele não vai te salvar — disse alguém cruelmente.

— Você está sozinha... — falou outra pessoa. Seu tom era mais soturno que seu companheiro.

Um som de zíper se fez ouvir. As entranhas de Clarke se contorceram ao escutar o grito mais estridente da mulher que estava prestes a ser violentada. Ela se empoleirou na calha e analisou a situação. Os dois homens pressionavam a mulher na parede contrária à Clarke. Ela desceu agilmente e caminhou de modo silencioso até os criminosos.

Era preciso estratégias e controle da situação para vencer. Os homens que enfrentava não eram muito inteligentes, mas eram brutos e sabiam usar seu corpo para bater em outros. O que eles não esperavam era que seu adversário saberia lutar também.

Clarke cutucou as costas de um deles e arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Surpresa — ela sussurrou, sorrindo por baixo da bandana. A expressão de terror dos agressores ao perceber quem estava ali era sempre gratificante.

O homem jogou o primeiro soco, e Clarke desviou. A diferença de altura foi essencial para sua estratégia. Ela levantou a sua guarda e enfiou um soco no lado direito do homem. Ele cambaleou e Clarke aproveitou para lhe dar uma joelhada no meio das pernas. Era um golpe baixo proibido por Pike no ringue, mas não havia regras na rua.

O homem gemeu e caiu no chão. Ela terminou a luta com um chute na cabeça do adversário, que continuou no chão desacordado. Clarke se virou para o segundo homem, que acompanhava tudo como se quisesse entrar na briga. Ao ver o companheiro desmaiado, contudo, talvez tenha pensado melhor. Ela não precisou de muito para mandá-lo correr.

— Você está bem? — Clarke questionou a mulher, ainda aterrorizada pela situação. Ao olhar mais atentamente, percebeu que a vítima não passava de uma garota, talvez mais nova que ela. A raiva ferveu em seu íntimo.

A garota aceitou a ajuda para levantar. Clarke queria tirar sua bandana e confortá-la, mesmo sabendo que não poderia. Ela se afastou um pouco. Já tivera algumas vítimas que tentaram puxar sua máscara e a situação ficara desagradável para ambos os lados.

— Vai levar um tempo para me recuperar — a garota disse, acanhada. Ela fitou Clarke de maneira agradecida. Aquele olhar, Clarke pensou, fazia tudo valer a pena. — Muito obrigada.

Clarke acenou à medida que a garota ia embora na direção contrária ao que o agressor fugira. Ela usou um cano de escoamento da chuva para voltar ao topo do Beco e acompanhar a menina. No entanto, ao subir, havia outra silhueta lhe seguindo à distância. Clarke se virou e ficou encarando a sombra. Era magricela e alta. Não dava para saber se era um homem ou uma mulher.

— Vigilante — disse. Sua voz era grave e solene; um garoto, provavelmente. Clarke achou engraçado o tom de reverência que ele usava. — É difícil navegar por esses telhados. Como você consegue?

— Anos de prática — respondeu Clarke secamente. Ela tentou deixar sua voz mais grossa e diferente do normal. — Não deveria estar na cama?

O garoto soltou uma risada que mais parecia um grunhido.

— Sou mais velho do que aparento. — Ele fez uma pausa e avançou um passo na direção de Clarke. Imediatamente, ela se afastou. O garoto ergueu as mãos em um gesto de rendição. — Desculpe-me. Seremos distantes, então.

— Prefiro assim. Fale o que quer.

— Trabalho para a detetive que acompanha o caso do Assassino do Beco. Ela deseja sua cooperação para encontrá-lo e levá-lo à justiça.

Clarke arqueou a sobrancelha, surpresa, sem se importar se ele vira o seu gesto. O trabalho não estava indo bem para a polícia, isso não era nenhuma surpresa. Mas para pedir ajuda a alguém que agia ilegalmente por aí? A detetive Woods deveria estar bem desesperada.

Só a imagem da policial de terno na casa de Harper dias antes fez a barriga de Clarke dar uma gostosa cambalhota. Ela não queria admitir, mas passara os últimos dois dias pensando em Alexandra Woods. A mulher era bonita demais para seu corpo e mente surrados pela dureza do Beco, mas isso não impediu Clarke de imaginá-la de volta naquela espelunca apenas para conversar com ela.

— Isso é... inesperado — ela conseguiu falar após um tempo ridiculamente longo. — Pensei que a polícia me desprezasse.

— 99% da delegacia, sim — admitiu o garoto, anuindo a cabeça. — Nós, não. Achamos que a sua visão... intimista... da vida no Beco é o que precisamos para levar o Assassino à justiça.

— Eu não sei nada sobre o Assassino — argumentou Clarke. — Não mais do que vocês, garanto.

— Mas você vive aqui. Conhece todo mundo. Sabe a rotina do Beco mais do que ninguém. — O garoto parecia desesperado. Ele parou e respirou fundo. — Nenhum homem faria o que você fez. A detetive precisa de uma figura feminina tão forte quanto ela nisso.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi cortado apenas pelos miados desesperados de um gato esfomeado, longe dali. Clarke parecia ter congelado. A polícia e os meios de comunicação de Washington eram estúpidos demais para acreditar que uma mulher poderia fazer o que ela faz, então se sentiu livre por um tempo.

Mas agora, Clarke finalmente tinha um adversário à altura. Alguém que deveria entender as dificuldades que ela sentia todas as noites quando saía para bater em algum criminoso.

— Tudo bem — Clarke disse por fim. — Algumas condições: você, e apenas você, me trará informações do distrito. Encontros à noite, em lugares diferentes do bairro. Vou te falar no encontro anterior o próximo local. Sempre mantenha distância.

O garoto anotou tudo num bloquinho de notas, e Clarke tinha que admirar seu compromisso com a detetive para quem trabalhava.

— Mais uma coisa, magrelo — chamou Clarke quando o garoto acenou e se preparou para descer do telhado. — Qual é o seu nome?

— Vai me contar o seu? — questionou o garoto ironicamente.

E então, pulou na escuridão. Clarke perguntou para si se fazia a coisa certa em confiar na polícia.


	2. Nothing Ever Lasts Forever

— Onde está indo? — A pergunta surgiu na escuridão do cômodo. Clarke acabara de abrir a porta do casebre silenciosamente para ir se encontrar o contato da polícia.

Ela parou e virou-se para encontrar Lincoln. Ele tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão irritada no rosto. Clarke engoliu em seco. Geralmente, conseguia se livrar das pessoas com quem morava perguntando aonde ia na calada da noite, mas aparentemente hoje a sorte não estava ao seu lado.

— Eu... ahm... — gaguejou, tentando pensar rápido em uma desculpa. Ela tirou a bandana que usava para esconder seu rosto do pescoço antes que Lincoln ligasse a luz e a visse. — Preciso visitar o Pike. Ele tá me devendo uma grana.

Lincoln estreitou os olhos e se aproximou de Clarke. Ele podia sentir uma mentira há quilômetros de distância.

— Clarke, eu sei o que você faz à noite — sussurrou Lincoln. — Não precisa inventar histórias para mim. Seu estoque acabou há um mês, por aí, quando você disse que tinha tropeçado e caído em cima de um cachorro.

Clarke ficou quieta por um minuto inteiro, tentando digerir a fala dele. Ela sabia que não era muito boa em mentiras, mas todo mundo tinha acreditado nelas nos últimos meses. Era de se esperar que Lincoln também fizesse o mesmo — ou pelo menos tivesse a decência de fingir que acreditava.

— Você não pode contar para ninguém, Lincoln — murmurou Clarke após recuperar sua voz. Ela se aproximou do amigo e colocou suas mãos ao redor das dele. — As coisas estão perigosas. Se alguém descobrir que sou eu, vocês serão usados como isca. Não posso permitir isso.

Lincoln se desvencilhou gentilmente de Clarke e a englobou em um abraço caloroso. O peso do Beco da Perdição inteiro pareceu sair dos ombros da mulher. Ele tinha aquele poder, de fazer tudo parecer mínimo na sombra de um carinho.

— Vá pegá-los, Clarke — disse Lincoln. — Só não se machuque muito. Sabe como Raven fica quando você fica incapacitada para lutar. 

Clarke riu baixinho. As lutas de Pike retornariam dali duas noites e ela não poderia perder, como da última vez, ou Raven a faria comer lama da parte baixa do Beco. Dando um último abraço em Lincoln, ela saiu porta afora, em direção à mais informações sobre o Assassino.

Ela colocou a bandana e subiu no cano de escoamento de seu casebre para navegar pelos telhados do Beco. Clarke avisara para o informante que encontraria ele na última rua do bairro. Ironicamente, o Beco ficava próximo de um bairro de classe alta de Washington, e a maioria dos que tinham empregos ali trabalhavam como capacho dos ricos da cidade.

O informante já estava esperando. A lua não brilhava no céu naquela noite, trazendo tranquilidade para os dois que não queriam ser identificados. A bandana cobria parte do rosto de Clarke e ela se sentiu encorajada a se aproximar mais do garoto. Quando estavam a três metros de distância, o informante falou.

— Pode ficar aí — disse, tentando utilizar a mesma técnica que Clarke usava para esconder sua voz. Contudo, ele era apenas um menino fingindo voz grossa.

Ele tirou da camisa que usava uma pasta e a empurrou para Clarke. Ela a pegou e folheou, tentando tirar ao máximo do que podia com a fraca luz que vinha dos postes do bairro rico embaixo deles.

— Não temos muita coisa no Assassino — explanou o garoto. — Sabemos o _modus operandi_ e só. Ele gosta de fatiar as vítimas. Tirar seu sangue. A detetive não faz ideia do porquê. 

Clarke virou de costas para o informante e acendeu o isqueiro que sempre carregava no bolso. As fotos do arquivo do Assassino eram arrepiantes. Os outros crimes tinham sido tão cruéis quanto os de Harper. O que o garoto falara também estava lá nos laudos: nenhum sangue e órgãos fatiados. Quem seria tão ruim para fazer tais atrocidades?

Virou a página do dossiê e se deparou com várias fotos em má qualidade de um mesmo símbolo. Eram três triângulos entrelaçados. Ela tinha visto aquele símbolo no corpo de Harper, dias antes. Parecia ter sido prensado contra o corpo dela, provavelmente deixando o local onde fora marcado em carne viva logo em seguida.

— O que sabem sobre o símbolo? — perguntou Clarke, ainda de costas para o garoto.

— Como já disse, não muito — respondeu ele, esgotado. Clarke continuou observando a página com os símbolos. Pelas fotos, os corpos eram marcados em lugares diferentes. — A detetive não consegue fazer a ligação entre os crimes e ele.

— Eu já vi esse símbolo, bem aqui no Beco — confessou a mulher, fechando o dossiê e virando-se para o informante. — Não lembro onde, mas vou encontrá-lo de novo.

Clarke devolveu a pasta da mesma forma que o garoto lhe tinha entregado. Ela estava assustada, pois não tinha feito a ligação antes. Ao ver o corpo de Harper em seu casebre, já tinha visto o símbolo do Assassino. Em algum outro lugar, mas no bairro onde morava. Precisava tirar um tempo para perambular pelo Beco. Só assim voltaria a esbarrar com aquele símbolo macabro.

— Vou passar o que disse para a detetive — disse o garoto. — Quando será o nosso próximo encontro?

— Sábado — revelou Clarke. — Perto do boticário.

A sombra do garoto balançou a cabeça, assentindo, e desceu o telhado, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Clarke ficou impressionada em como ele melhorara seus passos em tão pouco tempo. Ela ainda ficou por alguns instantes ali, ponderando tudo o que acontecera naquela noite.

Lincoln sabia seu segredo. Ele ficaria de boca fechada, tinha certeza, mas não deixava de ter medo pelo amigo. Se algum dos figurões do Beco soubessem que ele poderia ter uma pista que levasse a ela... Lincoln seria torturado antes que Clarke pensasse em ter a chance de salvá-lo. Não poderia viver sabendo que era o motivo da dor dele e de Octavia. 

A tal da detetive Woods também não saía da sua cabeça. Queria poder vê-la novamente... Talvez no próximo encontro, ela aparecesse e não seu informante. Clarke duvidava disso, mas não poderia deixar de ter esperanças. Havia algo que a atraía àquela mulher e tinha quase certeza de que ela sentia o mesmo.

Agora, trabalhavam juntas sem realmente saber. Quanto tempo levaria até elas se encontrarem oficialmente, vigilante e detetive?

Clarke ouviu um barulho, tirando-a de seu devaneio. Ela apurou os ouvidos e pulou de teto em teto até se aproximar da confusão. Tinha que se preparar para voltar a lutar nas noites seguintes e nada melhor do que um treino batendo em potenciais estupradores e ladrões.

* * *

Clarke tinha certeza de que ganharia essa. Seu oponente já estava cambaleando e ela se mantinha firme, os pés presos no chão, a guarda alta. Ele tentou lançar um soco com o punho esquerdo, mas ela rapidamente desviou e deixou que o homem, que tinha o dobro da sua largura, tombasse no chão.

O juiz correu até ele, batendo três vezes no tatame. Aguardou. Os segundos para a vitória eram os mais excruciantes em uma luta. Até lá, não saberia dizer se ganharia ou perderia. Agora, tudo estava nas mãos de um homem insano, se ele voltaria a lutar mesmo machucado ou não.

— Vitória para Griffin! — exclamou o juiz finalmente, levantando o braço de Clarke no ar. 

Ela abriu um sorriso sangrento para Raven e Octavia, que estavam na sua frente no ringue. Os outros espectadores comemoraram. Dois homens entraram no ringue e ajudaram o brutamonte a se levantar. Seus olhos reviravam. Ela até tentou sentir pena dele, mas não havia tempo para tais sentimentos numa luta.

— Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! — disse Raven assim que se juntou a elas. A mulher abraçou Clarke com força, pouco importando com o fato de que a amiga tinha acabado de enfrentar uma bateria de cinco lutas. — Ganhei 100 pratas! Se um dia eu te critiquei, não lembro.

— Eu lembro — retrucou Clarke, se desvencilhando de Raven, mas ainda assim sorrindo. — Vividamente.

Raven deu de ombros. Clarke revirou os olhos e cumprimentou as pessoas que iam embora do quintal de Pike. Tinham sido lutas relativamente fáceis. Eram oponentes que Clarke já enfrentara antes. As lutas diminuíram bastante o ritmo depois que o Assassino começou a atuar no Beco. Um mês antes, Clarke teria de enfrentar no mínimo oito pessoas para garantir o prêmio principal de Pike. Quem continuava lutando era porque tinha aquilo como sua única fonte de renda.

O lugar estava quase vazio quando ela viu Aden encostado numa parede. O garoto estava com os braços cruzados e olhava fixamente para Clarke. Ela não ouviu o que Octavia discutia com Raven e foi na direção dele. Aden não mudou a sua expressão ao ver Clarke se aproximando.

— Não resolveu lutar hoje? — ela indagou, mexendo em suas mãos, tirando a faixa que usava em uma delas para proteção.

— Não, hoje não — respondeu Aden impassível. — Estou observando meus concorrentes. Você lutou bem.

— Bem o bastante para te vencer, tomara.

Aden soltou uma risada seca.

— Não vai ter uma carreira no ringue se ficar só observando, garoto — ela disse calmamente. 

Algo despertou na mente de Clarke. Ela fitou Aden atentamente, como se esperasse que ele a atacasse a qualquer momento. Da primeira vez em que tinham se encontrado, ele não falara nada. Mas agora... depois de dois encontros com o tal informante da polícia, Clarke poderia reconhecer sua voz. 

Os dois continuaram se encarando pelo que pareceu horas a Clarke. Ela só se afastou do garoto quando Pike a chamou para seu escritório, que ficava dentro de seu casebre, no andar de cima.

— Nos vemos por aí — disse Clarke, ainda intrigada pela presença de Aden.

O garoto assentiu, sem se mexer dali. Clarke seguiu para onde tinha sido chamada. A casa de Pike era uma construção modesta, como todas no Beco, mas ele tinha feito o melhor para transformá-la na maior habitação dali. Clarke sabia que os móveis eram caros e pagos com apostas que aconteciam em seu quintal. A mulher suspeitava que Pike fosse também um traficante de bebidas, porém nunca encontrara evidências para incriminá-lo.

Também, como poderia? Tinha dias que a única felicidade da população do Beco era as lutas de Pike. Clarke não poderia acabar com aquilo. Passou pelos dois seguranças que guardavam a porta do escritório de Pike e sorriu para eles. Já quebrara três dentes de um e o pulso do outro em outras noites.

— Minha garota! — gritou Pike assim que a viu, abrindo os braços para lhe dar um abraço desengonçado. — Você lutou bem hoje! Finalmente pegou de volta seu posto de campeã. 

Clarke teve vontade de compartilhar as inseguranças que tinha sobre Aden perambulando por aí, mas se conteve. Alguma informação extrapolada podia dar a Pike uma pista de quem realmente era. Já bastava Lincoln saber seu segredo.

— Griffin, Griffin... — disse Pike ao voltar para a mesa de trabalho e abrir uma das gavetas. Clarke esperou pacientemente onde estava. — 150 pratas para você. É mais do que sua amiga Raven fez nas apostas, certo?

— Sim — respondeu Clarke, sem estar surpresa. Pike sabia de tudo o que acontecia no Beco e, principalmente, dentro de seu quintal. Se Raven tirasse mais dinheiro do que o necessário dele, o homem não seria tão misericordioso.

Ela pegou o dinheiro e sorriu a Pike. Antes que pudesse lhe agradecer, no entanto, um de seus seguranças enfiou a cabeça para dentro do cômodo, com sua mão encostada no batente da porta.

Foi quando Clarke viu. O homem usava um anel no mindinho. Nele, estava os três triângulos interlaçados que o informante da polícia mostrara para ela em seu último encontro. O corpo de Clarke enrijeceu.

— Senhor, se me permitir, já vou — o segurança disse tranquilamente, sem olhar para Clarke. — Minha mulher está esperando.

— Claro, claro — disse Pike amigavelmente. — Seb pode fechar tudo. E, de novo, obrigado pelos serviços.

— Eu que agradeço, senhor.

O segurança fechou a porta. Clarke ainda estava tensa, o que foi notado por Pike.

— Aconteceu algo, Griffin?

— Nada — respondeu Clarke, despertando de seu torpor. Ela acenou com a cabeça para Pike e abriu um sorriso forçado. — Obrigada.

— Não perca mais, ouviu? — Pike riu da própria piada e enxotou Clarke de seu escritório.

Clarke abriu a porta do escritório tremendo. Sem querer, ela esbarrou no outro segurança, Seb, e caminhou cambaleante para fora da casa de Pike. Raven e Octavia já tinham partido. Aden também não estava em nenhum lugar à vista. 

O segurança não poderia estar muito longe. Ninguém tinha carro no Beco. Clarke precisava saber. Senão, como poderia encontrar o informante da polícia se não teria nenhuma informação relevante? 

Ela saiu da casa de Pike e subiu no primeiro cano que encontrou. De lá, ela conseguia ver melhor as ruas. Clarke colocou a bandana no rosto e procurou com um olhar atento pelo segurança. Encontrou o homem duas ruas abaixo da casa de Pike, andando tranquilamente. Ele não parecia ser inteligente o suficiente para ser o Assassino, mas ainda assim Clarke tinha que checar. Era seu dever enquanto Vigilante.

O segurança seguiu reto pela viela, assoviando alguma melodia que Clarke desconhecia. A lua brilhava distante no céu. Não havia outra pessoa na rua além dos dois. O homem virou na primeira esquerda e Clarke continuou a acompanhá-lo a uma distância segura. Às vezes, ela tinha a impressão de que ele sabia que era seguido, pois parava por alguns instantes, virando a cabeça para os dois lados.

Quando o homem parava, Clarke prendia a respiração e abaixava, rezando para que ele não virasse para trás e visse a sombra dela agachada no telhado. Se ela fosse pega... Clarke não queria nem imaginar o que Pike faria.

Por fim, depois de muitas subidas e descidas, o segurança parou na frente de um casebre e entrou. Clarke empoleirou na beirada do telhado anverso à casa do homem e esperou. Pelo que, ela não fazia ideia. Contudo, era melhor aguardar se ele sairia dali mascarado e com um facão na mão.

Clarke refletiu sobre sua vida naquele momento, perseguindo alguém que matava mulheres por diversão. Que _gostava_ de matar, e provavelmente não iria parar até ser preso. Fazia seu sangue ferver de raiva. Queria invadir o casebre do segurança e forçá-lo a confessar. Ela queria que alguém pagasse por isso. Uma de suas amigas estava morta, e outras três mulheres do Beco tinham deixado filhos e parentes por conta da vontade alucinada de alguém.

Ela gostava da adrenalina, do perigo, quando o máximo que fazia era socar estupradores em potencial. Agora, Clarke sentia que estava falhando com todos ao seu redor. Mais uma noite sem capturar o Assassino significava mais uma noite com ele planejando outra morte. Outra mulher que apareceria sem os órgãos na manhã seguinte. Outra vida ceifada cedo demais.

— O ASSASSINO! — O grito de pavor quase fez Clarke cair do telhado. — O ASSASSINO! ME AJUDEM!

Clarke não perdeu tempo e ficou em pé como um gato. Correu rapidamente na direção do grito, sem se importar se arrancaria telhas ou enfiaria o pé no teto de alguém. Uma pessoa precisava de ajuda e ela era a única que poderia ajudar.

Ela avistou um vulto preto que agarrava uma mulher com uma chave no pescoço. O vulto jogou sua vítima no chão violentamente e a prendeu no chão com um pé em sua garganta. A mulher tentava se soltar dele, mas seus braços estavam cansados demais. De longe, Clarke não poderia ver, mas a mulher tinha cortes de faca nos dois braços.

Clarke correu o mais rápido que conseguia. No momento certo, pulou em cima do Assassino, tentando tirar a máscara que ele usava. Parecia presa no seu rosto, mas ela não desanimou. Puxou o Assassino para longe da vítima, e acabou derrubando os dois no chão. Clarke ficou em cima e logo enfiou dois socos direto no nariz do Assassino. 

Ele tentou contra golpear, mas Clarke era mais rápida. Desviou dos golpes do Assassino e pressionou seu braço contra a garganta dele, sufocando-o.

— É bom, não é? — ela sussurrou, cara a cara com o Assassino. O capuz do homem fez com que Clarke não visse seus olhos, mas sentia ele buscando por ar. — Você vai pagar por cada morte, filho da...

Clarke não terminou o xingamento, no entanto. O Assassino conseguiu sua faca novamente e a enfiou com força no ombro dela. Ela urrou de dor, se soltando do homem e afastando dele. O Assassino se levantou prontamente, apesar de ter apanhado bastante, e caminhou em direção a ela.

A mulher engoliu em seco. Desesperada, também ficou em pé, olhando na direção da vítima. Ela estava desacordada e Clarke rezou para que estivesse viva. Não se perdoaria se mais uma mulher morresse. Não poderia chegar na detetive Alexandra e dizer que tinha deixado o Assassino fugir por conta de uma mísera facada no ombro.

Talvez essa raiva incontrolável que tomava conta do seu corpo tenha sido o combustível necessário para que ela voltasse a avançar contra o Assassino. Ele pareceu surpreso com a investida de Clarke, mas conseguiu desviar do primeiro soco. O segundo golpe foi mais certeiro e atingiu novamente sua máscara. Clarke sentiu algo quebrando contra sua mão e imediatamente soube que era o nariz do homem. 

— Toma essa, idiota! — ela exclamou, extasiada. 

O Assassino tropeçou para trás e colocou as mãos no rosto. Clarke poderia dizer que o homem estava assustado. Ele nunca enfrentara uma mulher no seu nível. Era um covarde que só atacava as mais fracas. Pensar nisso só deu a Clarke mais um motivo para derrubá-lo naquele instante.

Ela jogou mais um soco na direção do Assassino, porém ele afastou o golpe com a mão e, com um _uppercut_ , acertou Clarke em cheio no queixo. No mesmo instante, ela sentiu um dente quebrar por conta da força do impacto. Com a boca sangrando, Clarke cambaleou.

Antes que Clarke pudesse retribuir o golpe, um berro de pavor eclodiu pela rua. Ela olhou para o lado da vítima e viu que uma das portas em frente ao corpo dela estava aberta. Uma senhora olhava apavorada a mulher desacordada no chão e não parecia ter notado o Assassino ou Clarke, lutando a poucos metros dali.

Ao voltar sua atenção para seu oponente, Clarke notou que o homem desaparecera. Sumira na noite, assim como ela tantas vezes fazia após derrotar um bandido. Se sentindo derrotada, Clarke tropeçou até a vítima do Assassino, tirando a bandana e a escondendo dentro de sua jaqueta. 

Clarke ajoelhou em frente à mulher e checou seu pulso. Estava muito fraco. Ela duvidava que sobreviveria ao nascer no sol. Os braços picotados pelo homem tinham parado de sangrar, mas uma poça de sangue consideravelmente grande a circundava. 

— Você... — a senhora que gritara momentos antes agora falava com Clarke — Você matou ela...

Clarke levantou a cabeça e fitou a mulher, sem ter certeza de que a ouvira corretamente. 

— Você matou essa mulher! — a senhora repetiu, assombrada. 

— Se eu a matei, então por que eu voltei para tentar ajudá-la?! — indagou Clarke, exasperada. Ela queria sensibilizar a senhora, mas parecia impossível. Ela já tinha colocado na cabeça quem era o Assassino e não pararia. — Eu estou com uma faca no ombro, pelo amor de Deus!

— O que está acontecendo aqui?! — Outra voz surgiu atrás de Clarke. Era menos desesperada e mais imponente que a da velha maluca.

Clarke virou-se e encontrou dois policiais com as mãos nos cassetetes. Ela quis gritar de ódio. Ninguém da polícia trabalhava no Beco depois da meia-noite. As chances de isso acontecer eram mínimas. Clarke tinha que admirar a sua falta de sorte.

— Ela matou essa mulher! — exclamou novamente a senhora, apontando o dedo na cara de Clarke.

— Vou ter que pedir para que você se afaste do corpo, senhora — disse um dos policiais para Clarke. Algumas pessoas saíam de suas casas para saber o que estava acontecendo na rua naquele momento. — Não faça nenhum movimento brusco enquanto meu colega coloca as algemas em você.

Clarke sabia que não adiantaria discutir. Ela sentiu seu estômago afundar. O que contaria para os Blake e Raven quando eles tivessem que buscá-la na prisão no dia seguinte? Já tinha sido presa várias vezes quando era mais jovem, mas ela nunca enfrentara uma falsa acusação antes. Perguntou-se se aquilo era um plano bem armado do Assassino, culpar outra pessoa pelos seus crimes.

— Ela está viva — disse Clarke enquanto um policial a algemava. — Chama uma ambulância, por favor. Não sei se ela pode sobreviver até o amanhecer.

Clarke estava mais preocupada com a vítima do Assassino do que com si mesma. Sabia que estava segura se continuasse com a faca no ombro. A partir do momento que alguém decidisse tirá-la... era outra história. O policial que estava atrás dela pouco se importou com o que tinha falado. Não duvidava que eles a deixariam morrer se possível.

— Vou levá-la para o distrito — informou o policial que a algemou. O povo que observava a cena começara a entender o que tinha acontecido e pediam pela cabeça de Clarke.

— Chamem uma ambulância, seus covardes! — gritou Clarke para que todo mundo ouvisse. O policial a obrigou a se levantar, empurrando-a pela multidão. — Ela vai morrer e a culpa vai ser de vocês! O sangue dela vai estar nas suas mãos tanto quanto está nas mãos do Assassino!

A multidão sussurrou entre si o que acabara de escutar. Clarke e o policial atravessaram pelo grupo da melhor maneira que conseguiram. Eles se afastavam rapidamente e Clarke conseguiu ver as expressões de nojo e desgosto que tinham em seus rostos. Não demorou muito e eles estavam na última rua do Beco. 

— Você vai pagar pelo que fez — disse o policial, colocando Clarke a força no banco de trás da viatura. 

Clarke suspirou, cansada. Não adiantava discutir. Sua única esperança era que Alexandra Woods a encontrasse. Porque ela sabia que a detetive seria a única que acreditaria em suas palavras.

* * *

O estômago de Lexa deu uma reviravolta completa quando ligaram na lanchonete embaixo do seu apartamento no meio da noite para contar que Clarke Griffin tinha sido presa com alegações que ela era a Assassina do Beco. A detetive não acreditou nas palavras de Gustus, que estava de plantão naquela noite, mas vestiu um de seus terninhos e desceu para a delegacia de qualquer maneira.

Clarke não era nem um pouco o tipo de pessoa que procurava. Ela tinha certeza de que o Assassino era um homem — ou pelo menos queria acreditar que sim. Tudo na perícia a levava a acreditar naquele fato. Clarke era pequena e ágil, pelo o que Aden contava, e não tinha o que era necessário para picar as vítimas como o verdadeiro Assassino fazia.

Ela chegou na delegacia dez minutos após a ligação de Gustus e o distrito estava em polvorosa. A imprensa já fazia sala do lado de fora do prédio e ela teve que desviar deles para poder entrar. Indra acenou para ela da recepção e pediu para que Lexa a seguisse. As duas pararam em frente a sala de interrogatório 2.

— Titus está aí dentro com _ela_ — disse Indra. Lexa fingiu não reparar no tom que a mulher usou na última palavra. Beirava ao nojo. — Você pode entrar assim que ele sair.

Lexa assentiu. Indra voltou para a recepção e ela ficou sozinha no corredor. Seu relógio de pulso marcava quase quatro da manhã. Perguntou-se onde Aden estaria. Tinha mandado o garoto para o Beco naquela noite para espionar e trazer algumas informações. Sabia que Aden tinha conversado com a Vigilante na noite anterior e ela teria prometido trazer um significado concreto para as tatuagens que o Assassino fazia em sua vítima.

A detetive refletiu. Em seu íntimo, ela sabia que Clarke provavelmente era a Vigilante, mas não queria atirar no escuro. Mesmo se conseguisse livrar Clarke do enforcamento por supostamente ter matado aquelas mulheres, não a tiraria da berlinda por perambular pelos telhados do Beco enquanto fazia justiça com as próprias mãos. 

Passou uns bons dez minutos até que Titus finalmente saísse da sala. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e isso estendia até sua careca brilhante. Ele apenas encarou Lexa fervorosamente, e deu espaço para que ela entrasse no cômodo.

— Ela não me deu nada, só ficou fazendo piadas com a facada que levou — disse ele no ouvido da detetive. — Espero que consiga tirar algo dela.

Lexa assentiu nervosamente, engolindo em seco. Aquele era seu caso, a sua chance de se provar para o departamento de polícia. Não tinha feito a captura de uma suspeita, então deveria fazer o impossível para arrancar dela uma confissão. Ela pegou a pasta com o caso da mão de Titus e entrou, se empertigando. Parecer confiante era a primeira coisa que tinha aprendido na academia.

— Sabe, quando você disse que ia me chamar para conversarmos, eu não imaginei que seria assim — falou Clarke assim que Lexa se sentou na cadeira na sua frente.

Lexa fitou a mulher, analisando sua postura. Clarke estava com o ombro enfaixado por baixo de sua blusa azul, provavelmente onde tinha levado a tal facada que Titus mencionara. Seu cabelo estava emaranhado, sujo de lama e gravetos. Havia sangue seco ao redor da sua boca e, quando sorriu, Lexa viu que lhe faltava um dente. 

— Você levou uma surra e tanto — apontou Lexa, abrindo a pasta que tinha em mãos em cima da mesa. — Com quem lutou para ficar assim?

— Com o Assassino do Beco — respondeu Clarke amargamente.

A detetive arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Ninguém tinha lhe contado o que acontecera com Clarke ou como tinham capturado ela. Será que Titus queria que fosse assim? Que ela tirasse as coisas de Clarke como se fosse uma conversa casual? 

— Acho isso meio difícil de acontecer, uma vez que está presa aqui por _ser_ o famoso Assassino.

Clarke soltou um suspiro de derrota e colocou a cabeça na mesa da melhor maneira que conseguiu. A algema a prendia de um lado e a atrapalhava a fazer qualquer movimento brusco. Lexa sentiu pena da mulher.

— Eu já expliquei o que aconteceu pro seu chefe, tá bom? Não precisa falar comigo de novo sobre tudo isso.

— Mas acontece que eu não estava aqui, então terá, sim, de me contar tudo de novo.

Lexa e Clarke se encararam pelo o que pareceu horas. Havia algo nos olhos cansados de Clarke que diziam a ela que era inocente naquilo tudo. Que ela estava tentando apenas ajudar alguém. Um misto de admiração e entendimento passou pela seu semblante, algo que Clarke não deixou de perceber.

— Você sabe, não sabe? — perguntou baixinho, com medo de que Titus ou algum dos policiais estivessem escutando.

Lentamente, Lexa assentiu. Clarke crispou os lábios, e a detetive não soube dizer se a mulher estava com raiva ou apenas decepcionada por não conseguir se esconder tão bem como imaginava.

— Me conte o que aconteceu essa noite — pediu Lexa. — Eu posso te ajudar.

Clarke se ajeitou na cadeira e começou a falar. Contou que estava voltando para casa quando ouviu uma mulher gritando e correu para ajudá-la. Como ela já lutava, conseguiu dar um safanão no Assassino e tinha certeza de que quebrara o nariz dele. Mas o Assassino sabia lutar tão bem quanto ela e enfiou a faca em seu ombro e, antes que pudesse “acabar com ele”, uma senhora encontrou o corpo da vítima no chão e gritou pela polícia. Clarke era a única pessoa na cena do crime.

— Ela está bem, não está? — Clarke indagou, desesperada. — Seu chefe não quis me contar.

Lexa deu de ombros, sem saber responder. Ninguém falara que tinha uma vítima na cena. Sua mão tremeu de raiva e ela errou uma palavra no depoimento de Clarke. Mesmo sendo uma boa detetive, uma detetive a quem tinham jogado o fardo de capturar o Assassino, ninguém lhe respeitava o bastante para contar o que tinha acontecido realmente naquela noite.

— Tem mais uma coisa — disse Clarke, chamando a atenção de Lexa com um tilintar na algema. — Coisa _dele_.

A detetive soube imediatamente que era algo relacionado ao trabalho dela como Vigilante e as noites em que Aden a encontrara no Beco. Não poderia falar sobre isso ali, em uma das salas de interrogatório da delegacia. Ela precisava de uma desculpa para tirar Clarke dali e ter uma conversa franca com a mulher.

— Obrigada pelo seu depoimento — disse Lexa, se levantando. — Eu tenho certeza de que o Assassino será trazido à justiça, seja lá quem ele for.

Clarke assentiu, sem entender, e acenou para Lexa quando ela saiu da sala. A detetive se deparou com Titus, andando em círculos pelo corredor, esperando por ela.

— Ela confessou? — ele perguntou assim que a viu.

— Confessou que ela encontrou com o Assassino e deu uma boa surra nele — disse Lexa, azeda. — Você não me disse que ele estava _matando_ uma mulher ao encontrar Clarke. Como ela está?

— Vai sobreviver — o chefe respondeu, displicente. — Você acha que não é ela?

— Não. — Lexa estava com raiva. Ódio de como Titus ignorava a vítima do ataque, de como queria incriminar Clarke a qualquer custo apenas para ter uma resposta rápida para a imprensa que aguardava do lado de fora. — Eu quero pedir algo. Quero que solte Clarke e a deixe em minha custódia.

Titus parou por um instante e fitou Lexa como se ela fosse insana.

— Se acha que ela é inocente, por que a precisa debaixo da sua asa?

— Porque, caso tenha esquecido, eu ainda sou a detetive encarregada desse caso e você tinha me dado duas semanas para resolvê-lo. Clarke é importante no Beco e seu apoio pode ser o que precisávamos para encontrar o Assassino. Se não fosse a loucura dela de atacar o homem, nós não estaríamos aqui.

Titus fez uma cara feia para Lexa. Ele sabia que ela tinha razão e não queria admitir. Seu chefe poderia ter lhe dado uma chance tempos atrás, mas ele ainda era um homem. Ele ainda a via como inferior, como se não tivesse capacidade de pegar o Assassino. Lexa ia prová-lo errado. Ia provar para todos que eles estavam errados em duvidar dela.

— Tudo bem — ele concordou depois de algum tempo. — Mas você se vira com a papelada. Eu tenho que lidar com a imprensa.

* * *

Titus tinha razão em preferir lidar com os repórteres que perambulavam por ali ao invés da papelada para livrar Clarke de ser indiciada. Até que Lexa conseguisse informar todos os dados da mulher e convencesse Indra que ela ficaria sob a sua vigilância pelos próximos dias, já era quase meio dia e a delegacia já tinha voltado ao seu ritmo normal.

Clarke pareceu desconfiada quando Lexa voltou a aparecer na sala depois de tantas horas. Ela permanecia presa na cadeira, uma vez que Titus não lhe dera o mesmo benefício da dúvida que dera a Lexa. A detetive nem conseguia imaginar como era ficar na mesma posição por horas a fio, algemada.

— Boas notícias — Lexa disse, tirando a chave das algemas do bolso de trás da calça e liberando Clarke de sua prisão particular. — Você está livre para ir.

— Por que eu estou sentindo uma pegadinha nisso? — Clarke questionou, massageando os pulsos. Ela tinha um olhar desconfiado na direção de Lexa.

— Você vai ter que ficar sob minha custódia por uns dois dias. Eu dei meu nome como referência para que você pudesse ser liberada.

Lexa coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, de repente interessada na mobília da sala ao invés de encarar Clarke prontamente. Agora que pensara no assunto, não parecia a melhor das ideias colocar a Vigilante dentro do seu apartamento.

— Vamos, temos que ir. Você provavelmente está faminta, e eu também.

Clarke, meio mancando, meio andando, atravessou a sala e saiu, com Lexa aos seus pés. Ela murmurou algo que a detetive não conseguiu ouvir, talvez uma reclamação sobre seu ombro machucado. Lexa a guiou até os fundos da delegacia, onde alguns policiais almoçavam alegremente, comentando sobre as batidas que tinham dado durante a manhã. Ninguém a cumprimentou.

— Ei, Woods! — chamou um policial quando Lexa saía da delegacia. — Tá levando a Assassina para onde? Vai fingir que tá capturando ela?

Os outros policiais riram. Clarke, que a esperava do lado de fora, franziu o cenho para Lexa, que permaneceu com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Seus lábios se curvaram em uma linha fina, e ela sentiu suas mãos tremerem.

— Eu sempre soube que era burrice dar essa vaga para uma _mulher_ — um outro policial disse. — Não sei com quem ela transou para ter esse trampo...

Clarke escutou o que o policial tinha dito e suas narinas inflaram de raiva. Ela subiu novamente os degraus, na tentativa de provavelmente falar algo, mas a detetive a parou com um aceno de mão. 

— Não vale a pena — ela sussurrou para Clarke, fechando a porta enquanto os policiais de folga riam da sua aparente falta de resposta. — Eles continuariam o dia inteiro se desse corda.

Lexa fechou a mão em punhos para que parasse de tremer. Ela caminhou na frente de Clarke, não querendo encará-la, seu rosto queimando de vergonha. Passara os últimos cinco anos de corporação sofrendo com falas preconceituosas como as dos guardas, mas agora parecia mais pessoal que nunca...

Ela parou em frente ao seu carro, um Ford A do início da década, com dois bancos, um para o motorista e outro minúsculo na parte de trás para passageiros. Sua cor era verde-escuro, com detalhes em preto. Estava sujo pelos dias que Lexa se preocupava mais com o Assassino do que manter seu carro limpo, mas ainda continuava bonito e atual. Tinha custado seu salário de um ano inteiro, porém a detetive não se arrependia da compra.

— Tem muito tempo que eu fui de bom grado convidada a andar de carro — comentou Clarke, talvez para animar o espírito de Lexa.

A detetive sorriu fracamente. Elas entraram no carro e Lexa logo deu partida. Ao passarem pela parte da frente da delegacia, percebeu que ainda havia alguns repórteres ali, procurando pelo furo que jamais chegaria. Eles não notaram que a detetive encarregada do caso acabara de sair junto com a mais nova suspeita.

O caminho até a casa de Lexa foi sossegado. Não nevava há dias e as ruas estavam limpas. As duas permaneceram em silêncio, remoendo o que acontecera nas últimas horas. Lexa, pessoalmente, confiava em discutir as informações que Clarke tinha apenas em sua casa, que ela sabia ser à prova de qualquer escuta. Ela não confiava em ninguém naquela delegacia a não ser Aden e, talvez, Indra.

Lexa estacionou seu Ford em frente à lanchonete que ocupava o térreo do conjunto de apartamentos onde morava. Ela convidou Clarke a entrar e as duas se sentaram em uma das cabines vazias, o que foi difícil considerando o horário. Anya, a garçonete, era um pouco mais velha que Lexa, que trabalhava ali desde antes dela mudar para o apartamento de cima. Ela sempre elogiava Lexa por estar na força policial de Washington.

— Detetive! — exclamou Anya, tirando o bloquinho do avental e se preparando para anotar o que Lexa fosse pedir. — Qual o pedido de hoje?

— O de sempre — disse Lexa, sorrindo, sem precisar olhar no cardápio.

— E você...? — Anya virou sua atenção para Clarke.

Clarke, por outro lado, não parecia prestar atenção em Anya. Olhava tudo ao seu redor atentamente, como se nunca tivesse ido naquela parte da cidade. Ela levou algum tempo para responder à garçonete.

— O mesmo que ela pediu — disse.

Assim que Anya saiu, Clarke virou-se para Lexa, embasbacada. 

— Aqui é tão... humano — falou, sem acreditar. — No Beco, não temos isso. — Ela fez um sinal com os braços embarcando toda a lanchonete. — Nunca pensei que voltaria a pisar os pés em uma.

Lexa teve vontade de rir da reação de Clarke, mas se conteve. Ela também nunca tivera muita coisa enquanto crescia. Se não fosse por Titus, provavelmente ela ainda estaria vagabundeando pelas ruas de Washington, pedindo esmola nos bairros ricos da cidade. Algo na forma como Clarke expôs seus sentimentos fez o seu coração errar uma batida.

Quando os pratos pedidos por Lexa chegaram (sanduíches com batatinhas chips e duas Cocas), ela ficou observando a expressão surpresa de Clarke por um tempo desnecessariamente longo. Seus olhares se encontraram e Clarke abriu um sorriso para Lexa, agradecendo a comida com um aceno de cabeça. Lexa entendeu que estava parada por tempo demais e começou a se deliciar com seu almoço.

— Espera até Raven saber disso! — Clarke disse, feliz, com a boca cheia de batatinhas. Então, algo pareceu bater em sua cabeça, pois sua expressão mudou para desespero. — Ah, merda! Nenhuma delas sabe onde estou! Os rumores de lá correm com o vento. Octavia deve pensar que estou morta, ou coisa pior. Preciso de um jeito de avisá-las que estou bem. E viva.

— Tem um telefone no final do corredor, à esquerda — disse Lexa.

— O único telefone funcional do Beco fica a três quadras da minha casa. Nenhuma delas vai atender. Não tem como eu voltar para lá mesmo?

Lexa negou veementemente com a cabeça.

— Se Titus souber que você voltou para a cena do crime, ele me mata.

Clarke soltou um gemido de derrota. De repente, a comida não parecia tão apetitosa mais.

— Bom, ele disse que você não pode voltar lá... — Lexa pensou alto. — Mas não falou nada sobre algum ajudante meu.

— Seu pestinha bom de luta? — indagou Clarke, esperançosa.

— Ele não é pestinha — retrucou Lexa, levemente ofendida. — É um policial do departamento de polícia da cidade.

— Tá bom, tá bom — falou Clarke. Ela voltou a comer as batatinhas chips, animada. — Você pode mandá-lo visitar o Beco?

— Só com um telefonema — a detetive disse, presunçosa.

— Obrigada, Alexandra, nem sei como agradecer.

— Me agradeça chamando de Lexa. Eu odeio meu nome inteiro. Só uso em apresentações formais.

— Lexa... — disse Clarke, como se saboreasse o nome. A detetive gostou de como a palavra soava na voz dela. Sentiu seu rosto ruborizar com o pensamento. — Obrigada, Lexa. De verdade.

* * *

Clarke nem conseguia acreditar na própria sorte. Poucas horas antes, encarava a forca por conta de um ataque que não tinha cometido e agora estava junto com a detetive que comandava o caso, em seu apartamento, livre de acusações. Ela tinha que admitir que era estranho estar em um lugar tão limpo e confortável, mas era infinitamente melhor do que a possibilidade de passar o resto dos dias na cadeia.

O apartamento de Lexa era pequeno e ficava em cima da lanchonete onde tinham almoçado. Clarke ficou maravilhada com tudo. Era muito organizado e limpo, algo que ela nunca tinha visto no Beco. Até mesmo seu casebre, que era o mais arrumadinho do bairro, não conseguia manter o brilho que o apartamento da detetive tinha. Clarke imaginou que era a diferença entre os bairros. O de Lexa era infinitamente melhor.

A detetive convidou Clarke para sentar-se em seu sofá, e ela assim o fez. As duas se encararam por alguns instantes. Clarke voltou a elogiar a beleza de Lexa em sua mente, como fazia na última semana. Suas entranhas deram uma volta completa ao imaginar como tinha se aproximado dela nas últimas horas.

— Você disse que sabia algo — Lexa iniciou a conversa, assumindo seu tom de policial que usara quando a interrogara na delegacia. — Algo que não podia me contar, porque era sobre seu trabalho como...

— Vigilante — Clarke completou, assentindo com a cabeça. Ela olhou pela sala e viu um bloquinho de notas em um móvel. Com a permissão de Lexa, Clarke pegou o bloquinho e desenhou em uma das folhas o símbolo do Assassino. — Eu vi esse símbolo em um anel de um dos capangas de Pike ontem, depois da luta. E eu o segui até sua casa, na esperança de alguma coisa acontecer. Mas o cara tava limpo. Tem mulher e filhos. Foi aí que eu ouvi os gritos da vítima do Assassino.

— E era ele?

— Não, não. — Clarke balançou a cabeça. — Ouvi os gritos na rua. Imaginei que não poderia ser o cara que estava seguindo, já que as luzes estavam desligadas e não tinha como ele sair de casa sem tê-lo visto. Corri até a cena do ataque e lutei com o Assassino. E o resto você já sabe.

Lexa tinha enviado Aden para o Beco a fim de contar a Raven e Octavia que ela estava bem. Machucada, mas viva e fora da prisão. O buraco do seu dente que o soco do Assassino arrancara ainda doía, e ela não gostava nem de pensar no seu ombro, que continuava com uma dor constante. 

— Se o capanga de Pike usava o anel, não se pode pensar que o símbolo era de alguém para quem ele trabalhava? — pensou Lexa em voz alta, se levantando e andando pela sala minúscula. 

— O que? Pike ser o Assassino? — Clarke riu da ideia. — Ele pode ser várias coisas, mas homicida não é uma delas. Ele é veterano de guerra, é verdade, mas...

— Não é ele que comanda o Beco inteiro? — insistiu Lexa.

— Como um vigarista e contrabandista. Olha, detetive, eu conheço ele. Pike não é uma pessoa má. Ele só faz coisas moralmente questionáveis.

Lexa a encarou com um semblante de descrença. Clarke não acreditava que estava defendendo Pike para a polícia. Em parte, confiava que havia algo de bom no homem, pois eles eram um pouco parecidos. Ela também fazia coisas de moral questionável para salvar seu bairro. Pike não era muito diferente.

— Tudo bem, vamos deixar essa linha teórica de lado por um instante — a detetive concordou, voltando a se sentar, na poltrona em frente a Clarke. — Não pode haver ninguém entre aquela... gangue... que poderia tramar algo assim?

Clarke refletiu. Os capangas de Pike sempre lhe pareceram burros demais para que pudessem realizar algo remotamente complicado, como organizar uma seita para assassinar as mulheres do Beco. Ela negou com a cabeça, e Lexa soltou um suspiro de derrota.

— Queria visitar esse lugar — a detetive comentou, cansada. — Parece que tudo volta para lá.

— A casa do Pike? 

Lexa assentiu. Então, ela arregalou os olhos e apontou o seu ombro, o que fez Clarke franzir o cenho, confusa.

— Você machucou ele feio, não foi? — Lexa voltou a ficar em pé num salto e andava para lá e para cá, animada. — A questão é descobrir quem dos capangas parece estar mais machucado. 

— Boa ideia, mas não podemos fazer isso, não agora — disse Clarke. Ao ver o rosto de Lexa murchar, decepcionada, ela acrescentou: — Não há lutas hoje e os seguranças ganham a noite de folga. Mas eu sei que eles recebem no dia seguinte a essa folga, então podemos ir lá pela manhã.

— Não acha que pela manhã ele já pode ter fugido?

Clarke deu de ombros, sem realmente saber.

— Parece estúpido esperar até amanhã para resolver um crime — a detetive falou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. — E nem é um crime, é só uma pista de alguém que anda pelos telhados à noite.

Lexa olhou para Clarke como se não tivesse intenção de ser maldosa no seu comentário, mas a mulher apenas revirou os olhos e recostou no sofá. 

— Como descobriu que eu era a Vigilante, de qualquer maneira? — indagou Clarke, tentando desviar o assunto e da atmosfera delicada que apoderara da sala.

— Não foi muito difícil quando eu percebi que você ajudava mais mulheres do que homens — respondeu Lexa, sentando-se ao lado de Clarke. — Aden disse que você era uma lutadora muito boa. Só juntei dois mais dois. É meu trabalho, afinal de contas.

Clarke olhou para Lexa de soslaio. Ela podia perceber o olhar de admiração que a mulher tinha ao olhá-la. Isso a deixou desconfortável. Clarke se ajeitou no sofá, sabendo que a adoração que Lexa tinha por ela era recíproca. Era estranho porque ela não esperava aquilo de uma detetive, uma mulher que sabia muito da vida e muito mais que ela.

Ao perceber que estavam próximas demais, Lexa se afastou com uma tosse falsa e disse que ia pesquisar em alguns livros que trouxera da biblioteca sobre o símbolo do Assassino. Convidou Clarke a se deitar no sofá e dormir quantas horas fosse necessário para que ela pudesse descansar propriamente.

Ela não tinha percebido o quanto estava cansada até se ajeitar no sofá de Lexa e fechar os olhos. Quase que imediatamente, começou a dormir — não antes de imaginar os lábios de Lexa nos seus.

Ao acordar, Clarke sabia que horas haviam passado. Um pequeno abajur estava ligado em uma mesinha perto da porta do banheiro, apenas para iluminar a sala. Pela janela, podia ver a lua no céu escuro. Ela se levantou, sentindo uma pontada de dor no ombro. Ao olhá-lo, percebeu que o ferimento voltara a sangrar e que ela provavelmente precisaria trocar as bandagens.

Clarke, ainda sonolenta, foi até a cozinha à procura de Lexa. Ela encontrou a detetive preparando algo no fogão. Tinha um cheiro delicioso e seu estômago voltou a roncar.

— Que bom que acordou! — exclamou Lexa ao ouvir o pigarreio de Clarke. — Estou tentando fazer algo para nós. Nada tão gostoso quanto a comida que você comeu na lanchonete...

— Quantas horas? — indagou Clarke, se aproximando timidamente.

— Quase meia-noite — disse a detetive, sem olhar para ela. Clarke não ficou surpresa. Já passara incontáveis noites em claro e vários dias dormindo. Essa era a sua rotina normal. — Você estava realmente cansada e não queria interromper seu sono. 

— Tudo bem. O que está cozinhando?

— Salada de macarrão e feijões cozidos, nada muito chique.

Clarke soltou um muxoxo de impaciência. Só a panela que Lexa cozinhava o macarrão para a salada alimentaria os cinco que moravam em seu casebre por uma semana.

— Achou alguma coisa em sua pesquisa?

Lexa pareceu lembrar de algo. Ela soltou a colher que usava para misturar a maionese com o macarrão e saiu em direção à sala. Clarke esperou na cozinha, olhando de soslaio a comida que esquentava no fogão. Tinha a singela impressão que a detetive já deixara queimar suas refeições mais de uma vez.

— Descobri que o símbolo é... — Lexa parou de chofre e finalmente encarou Clarke pela primeira vez na noite. Seu olhar foi direto para seu ombro. Clarke notou que uma minúscula mancha vermelha se destacava no azul de sua blusa. — Caramba, precisamos trocar seu curativo! Como não disse isso antes?

Clarke abriu a boca e fechou, sem saber o que dizer. Lexa estava tão presa em seu mundo que ela nem se importou com seu ombro. Estava feliz apenas em olhá-la fazendo as coisas mais simples.

— Vem, vamos para a sala — chamou Lexa, desligando o fogo do macarrão e do feijão, sem observar se já estavam prontos ou não. — Tenho umas bandagens aqui no apartamento para casos como esse.

Lexa fechou o livro pesado que carregava e pegou na mão de Clarke para guiá-la para a sala de estar. Eletricidade percorreu pelo corpo inteiro de Clarke e ela sentiu seu rosto ruborizar. Aparentemente, o mesmo tinha acontecido com a detetive, pois desviou o olhar e ficou sem falar até empurrar Clarke de novo para o sofá.

— Casos como esse? — repetiu Clarke, tentando ignorar a sensação gostosa que apoderara seu corpo. Ela queria encostar em Lexa de novo. — Você já trouxe indiciados por homicídios aqui antes, detetive? Porque se tiver, devo dizer que eu estou com ciúmes.

Lexa desapareceu em seu quarto e não respondeu. Clarke tentara quebrar o clima estranho que, novamente, se instaurara no apartamento com uma piada sem graça — sua especialidade, de acordo com Raven. Aparentemente, Lexa não gostava de humor caricato.

A detetive voltou cinco minutos depois com um kit de primeiros socorros. A caixa vermelha estava desbotada e a cruz adesivada estava pela metade. Porém, os itens dentro dela continuavam intactos e prontos para uso.

— Você tem que tirar sua blusa — falou Lexa seriamente.

O rosto de Clarke ficou escarlate.

— Para que eu possa tirar as bandagens — complementou a detetive ao ver a reação de Clarke. Ela mesma mal conteve o sorriso. — E examinar seu ferimento.

Ainda envergonhada, ela delicadamente desabotoou a blusa azul que usava e a abaixou até a cintura, tirando apenas a manga do ombro machucado. As faixas cobriam parte do seu pescoço e do ombro em si, não chegando aos seus seios. Ela observou Lexa cortar as bandagens com uma tesoura e as tirar lentamente, seus olhos fixados nos da detetive. As duas estavam tão próximas que Clarke sentia a respiração de Lexa contra seu rosto.

— Você tinha falado que descobrira o que significava o símbolo — ela falou após cinco minutos de puro silêncio, onde tudo o que podia se ouvir era o barulho da rua pela janela da sala. 

Clarke não conseguia parar de encarar os lábios de Lexa. Tinha a estranha sensação de que a detetive sabia desse fato e não parava de mordê-lo de maneira ansiosa. Seu coração parecia querer sair do seu peito. Assim que Lexa tirou todas as faixas que encobriam seu ombro e encostou seus dedos longos no ferimento da faca, Clarke sentiu que derreteria.

— É um símbolo antigo, de origem viking — Lexa respondeu, aplicando um pouco de água na ferida com uma seringa. Clarke fez uma careta. — De Odin, o deus dos mortos e o grande chefe do panteão nórdico.

Lexa parou de jorrar água no ferimento e limpou com algodão. A expressão de Clarke não era a mais feliz. Doía muito cada toque da detetive em sua pele — e ela não sabia se era pelo machucado ou a tensão que crescia entre as duas.

— Deus dos mortos, é? — falou Clarke entredentes, assistindo Lexa colocar uma pequena quantidade de pomada em um pedaço de algodão e voltar a passá-lo em seu ombro. Ela fechou os olhos para tentar aliviar a dor.

— Se tatuado, o símbolo aceleraria a passagem do morto para a vida eterna — prosseguiu a detetive, segurando o outro ombro de Clarke para que a mulher não desviasse da limpeza do ferimento. — Chama-se _Valknut_. Quem o utiliza está disposto a viver e morrer por Odin. 

— Não parece com nenhuma das nossas vítimas — contrapôs Clarke. Abriu um dos olhos e ficou aliviada ao ver que Lexa estava parada na sua frente, sem o pedaço de algodão.

— É, mas me fez pensar... Quem comanda o Beco? Quem tem capangas pra lá e pra cá no bairro? E se Odin na verdade for...

— Não teremos essa conversa de novo — interrompeu Clarke de maneira resoluta. Ela não queria ser obrigada a defender Pike pela segunda vez no dia.

Lexa rolou os olhos e pegou as bandagens limpas para colocar na ferida de Clarke. Ela continuou a tarefa em silêncio. Mesmo assim, Clarke não conseguia parar de sentir aquele reboliço em suas entranhas toda vez que Lexa a tocava. Ela não sentia tanta dor mais, então ficou apenas observando a detetive terminar seu trabalho.

— Novinha em folha — comentou Lexa minutos mais tarde, guardando as bandagens não utilizadas na caixa de primeiros socorros. 

— Obrigada — Clarke agradeceu, colocando de volta a manga da blusa. — Sabe, essa não é a primeira vez que eu sou consertada no sofá de alguém. A última mulher que morreu... ela era minha amiga. Não sabia que eu era a Vigilante, mas ela sempre me ajudava quando eu voltava machucada demais para casa.

— Eu sinto muito — disse Lexa, fitando Clarke com pesar. — Vamos pegá-lo.

Clarke não respondeu. Não tinha ideia porque mencionara Harper naquele momento. Não era sua intenção fazer Lexa sentir pena dela. Mesmo assim, seus rostos estavam tão próximos, ela não sabia por quê. Não conseguia parar de fitar os lábios de Lexa com desejo.

Seu coração descompassado batia com tanta força que Clarke pensou que Lexa o escutaria. Suas mãos tremiam ao se segurar no sofá e se inclinar os poucos centímetros que restavam para tocar os lábios de Lexa com os seus.

Aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo. Parecia que tinha vencido vinte caras ininterruptamente no ringue de Pike. Os lábios de Lexa eram macios, assim como sua pele, que Clarke sentiu ao pousar suas mãos em seu rosto. Ela queria ficar ali para sempre.

No entanto, não era o que o mundo exterior desejava. Batidas insistentes na porta atrapalharam o sonho de Clarke. Ela continuou beijando Lexa, sem se importar com quem estava esperando do lado de fora. A detetive, por outro lado, terminou o beijo quase que obrigatoriamente. 

— Deve ser algo importante — disse Lexa ao se separar de Clarke, soltando sua mão no último segundo quando as batidas na porta recomeçaram.

Clarke caiu para trás no sofá, ainda sem acreditar no seu azar. Quando teria a oportunidade de beijar Lexa novamente no meio daquele turbilhão de coisas acontecendo?

— Lexa, Titus está no telefone lá embaixo. — Clarke reconheceu a voz de Anya, a garçonete da lanchonete, assim que a detetive abriu a porta. — Parece que é importante.

Ela não ouviu a resposta de Lexa, apenas a porta se fechando rapidamente. Clarke se ajeitou no sofá. Para o chefe de polícia estar ligando aquela hora, coisa boa não era... Sua ansiedade a fez levantar e andar em círculos pela sala, como a detetive tinha feito horas antes.

Quando Lexa voltou, pouco mais de dois minutos depois, ela tinha certeza de que as notícias eram péssimas.

— Ele matou mais duas mulheres — disse Lexa, enjoada. 


	3. So Glad We've Almost Made It, So Sad They Had To Fade It

Clarke insistiu em seguir Lexa até a cena do crime. Elas não conversaram muito durante a viagem, mas Clarke perguntou quem eram as vítimas e se havia mais alguém da polícia as esperando.

— Charlotte e Callie Cartwig — contou Lexa. — Eram irmãs.

— Eu sei quem eram — respondeu Clarke. Sua voz estava rouca. — Callie não tinha mais do que a minha idade. Charlie... tinha só 14 anos.

O estômago de Lexa afundou. Em algum lugar da sua mente ela podia até entender o desejo irrefreável do Assassino em matar mulheres, mas crianças? Era doentio, até para um assassino em série.

Clarke indicou uma viela estreita onde Lexa podia parar o carro sem atrair atenção desnecessária e as duas desceram. Andaram por dois quarteirões até que Lexa identificasse uma multidão perto de um casebre e a polícia tentando contê-la. Um dos policiais era o homem que tinha feito comentários nojentos sobre ela ao sair do distrito durante a tarde.

— Ah, a grande detetive apareceu — comentou ele, afastando pessoas para que Lexa pudesse passar. Ao ver Clarke, no entanto, o policial a impediu com um empurrão violento. — Só policiais podem entrar, Assassina.

Ele cuspiu nos pés de Clarke. Lexa sentiu uma ira desconhecida passar pelo seu corpo. Ela puxou o policial pela gola do seu uniforme e o jogou contra a parede do casebre onde ocorrera os assassinatos, prendendo-o em uma chave de pescoço.

— _Você_ vai deixá-la entrar, sim, seu palerma — Lexa disse, ciente de que a população inteira do Beco a observava. O olhar do policial era de total desespero. — _Eu_ digo quem me acompanha nas minhas investigações, e não você. Se der um passo em falso aqui fora, se maltratar _qualquer_ pessoa que está acompanhando a morte de um ente querido, vou fazer questão de que esse seja seu último trabalho dentro da corporação, entendeu?!

O homem assentiu desesperadoramente. Ela o deixou preso em seu aperto por mais alguns segundos antes de soltá-lo. Assim que o fez, Lexa lançou um olhar para Clarke, que encarava tudo com um semblante assustado, e ela prontamente a seguiu para dentro da casa.

— Sabe, elas moravam sozinhas — sussurrou Clarke, aparentemente ainda apavorada, quando Lexa ligou a única lâmpada da casa e fechou a porta atrás dela. — Os pais morreram na guerra.

— Ele não precisa saber disso — disse Lexa com um sorrisinho macabro.

A detetive observou a cena do crime. A adrenalina por ter enfrentando um de seus subordinados sumiu tão logo ela começava a entender o que acontecera com as irmãs Cartwig.

Tal como a casa de Harper McIntyre, o casebre das Cartwig tinha apenas um cômodo, uma sala que servia como quarto e cozinha. A mais nova, Charlie, estava deitada com o rosto virado para o chão. Sua mão estava a centímetros de uma faca de cozinha enferrujada. Sangue ainda saía de seu pescoço. O Assassino cortara sua garganta; contudo, não tivera tempo de terminar o serviço e drenar seu sangue.

Seguindo a trilha sanguinolenta, Lexa encontrou Callie sentada no sofá. Seus olhos estavam abertos em pânico. Sua camisola de dormir estava rasgada e um de seus seios tinha desaparecido. Parte de seu abdômen estava aberto e uma olhada foi o bastante para a detetive descobrir que havia órgãos faltando. Saberia quais eram assim que a perícia chegasse. Como nas outras vítimas, não havia sangue em nenhuma de suas feridas.

— Lexa, vem aqui! — sussurrou Clarke animadamente. Ela estava próxima à porta que levava para o quintal da casa das Cartwig. — Olha isso!

Clarke segurava uma folha de papel amassada. Sem luvas, Lexa pegou um pano de prato das irmãs e tirou a folha das mãos de Clarke, fazendo um som de reprovação ao ver que a mulher simplesmente brandia uma suposta prova sem nenhuma proteção.

— “Não me deixaram matar apenas uma, então matarei duas” — Lexa leu em voz alta. Estava claro que era um recado do Assassino. Ele não usara caneta ou algo do tipo para escrevê-lo, e sim recortes de jornais diversos. — Eu não acho que ele conseguiu o que queria.

— Como assim? Ele claramente matou as duas! — disse Clarke, indignada.

— Não, Clarke, olha! — Lexa apontou para a faca perto da mão de Charlie. — Ele entrou como sempre entra, certo? Deve ter ido na Callie primeiro, porque ela é a mais velha e está na faixa-etária das suas vítimas. Callie deveria dormir no sofá porque, bem, ela quer o melhor para a irmã, certo?

Clarke assentia a tudo que Lexa dizia vigorosamente. Enquanto contava a sua versão do que poderia ter acontecido, Lexa andava para lá e para cá, tentando não encostar nas vítimas ou no sangue de Charlie jorrado no chão. Ela deixou a carta bizarra do Assassino em cima da pia.

— O Assassino fez assim... — Lexa fingiu ter uma faca e atacou Callie no sofá, virada de costas para Clarke, que acompanhava tudo ainda no mesmo lugar onde encontrara o bilhete — e não viu que Charlie provavelmente tinha acordado com os gritos abafados da irmã!

Lexa mudou de posição agora, voltando para a parte do único cômodo que era a cozinha. Ela continuava fingindo ter uma faca na mão e andava pé ante pé atrás da suposta sombra do Assassino.

— Charlie foi salvar a irmã, mas ela acordou tarde demais. — Lexa apontou para o peito nu de Callie, sem um dos seios e com o abdômen dilacerado. — Ele já estava pronto para atacar novamente.

A detetive virou de costas rapidamente, dessa vez fingindo ser o Assassino. Ela passou a sua faca imaginária na garganta da Charlie imaginária que estava na sua frente e fez um barulho estranho com a boca, como se pudesse ver o sangue começando a jorrar do pescoço da menina.

A expressão de Lexa se tornou triste subitamente. Essa era a pior parte do seu trabalho, pensar em como os crimes tinham acontecido. Imaginar que Charlie tentara lutar com o Assassino da melhor maneira que podia, mesmo sabendo que o mais inteligente seria fugir dali, tudo para proteger a irmã que já estava morta... Era doloroso demais.

— Ela provavelmente gritou ao ser atacada — colaborou Clarke. — Só isso teria feito o Assassino fugir. Só por isso ele... ele não terminou o trabalho.

Lexa assentiu. Ela olhou novamente ao redor do cômodo, se perguntando se haveria alguma coisa ali... _qualquer coisa_... que poderia levá-la ao Assassino. A única coisa que ele deixara era aquela carta bizarra, indicando que mataria mais se lhe dessem a liberdade.

Era o primeiro recado que o Assassino deixava e ela sinceramente esperava que fosse o último. Se ele tinha entrado em uma casa para matar duas irmãs pois tinha sido interrompido no último serviço, o que ele faria agora que acontecera quase a mesma coisa novamente?

— Ei, Lexa... — A voz de Clarke a trouxe de volta à cena do crime. — Elas... as meninas não estão com a _Valmut_ tatuadas.

Lexa levou um tempo para decifrar o que Clarke queria dizer com _Valmut_. Ela abriu um sorriso amistoso para a mulher. Seus olhos se encontraram e Clarke corou.

— _Valknut_ , você quis dizer. — Lexa voltou a se aproximar do corpo de Callie e, realmente, não havia nenhuma marca recém-feita a fogo. — Ele não teve tempo de marcá-las. Isso quer dizer que...

— Ele deve ter um tipo de ritual — complementou Clarke — para marcar as vítimas. Quanto tempo ele ficava com cada uma delas, hein?

— É difícil dizer, porque só as encontramos pela manhã. Provavelmente a noite toda.

O semblante de Clarke era de puro nojo. Lexa se simpatizou com a mulher, afinal sentia o mesmo. Ela deu um último olhar para a cena do crime. Não havia mais nada ali para ela. A única coisa que restava era esperar os legistas para que levassem os corpos das irmãs.

Lexa deu uma espiada para fora da casa através da cortina esfarrapada. Os policiais permaneciam lá, mas a multidão se esvaziara bastante. A população do Beco já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de tragédia, ela imaginou. Ninguém se chocava mais com a morte de mulheres no meio da noite.

— Então... o que a gente faz agora? — indagou Clarke, sentada de maneira desconfortável no balcão da pia.

— Esperamos os legistas — disse Lexa, ainda olhando para fora da janela. — Eles já devem estar a caminho.

Ela olhou no seu relógio de pulso. Passava das duas da manhã. Sem dormir há quase duas noites, Lexa sentiu sua mente finalmente alcançar o cansaço do seu corpo. Seus olhos pesavam enquanto ela tentava manter-se vigilante. Sabia que a sua próxima noite de sono viria apenas quando capturasse o Assassino.

— Ei, não precisamos esperar por eles — falou Lexa de repente, tendo uma ideia. — Eu sei que você não vai concordar comigo, mas podemos ir ao ringue do Pike agora.

Lexa virou-se para encarar Clarke. Os corpos começavam a feder e ela não queria ficar ali mais tempo do que necessário. Ela tinha que seguir a única pista que possuíam. Ficou surpresa, no entanto, ao ver a mulher assentindo à sua ideia.

— Vamos, eu te mostro o caminho — disse Clarke, se levantando.

Clarke se aproximou de Lexa, que estava próxima à porta de entrada. Elas se encararam por alguns segundos antes de Lexa impulsivamente beijar uma das bochechas de Clarke. As duas se afastaram, com Clarke tentando olhar para o lado de fora da janela, na esperança de ninguém ter visto a cena.

Lexa abriu a boca para explicar o motivo do seu movimento repentino, mas Clarke a calou com um dedo nos seus lábios. Ela engoliu em seco e abriu a porta para que as duas saíssem pela noite, mais uma vez em busca do Assassino.

* * *

Clarke já encarara o portão da casa de Pike inúmeras vezes antes, mas aquela vez foi diferente. Ela sabia que sairia dali com a fé no homem balançada. Tinha uma sensação estranha de que tudo acabaria naquela noite. Ela olhou de soslaio para Lexa e bateu palmas para chamar o homem. Pike provavelmente dormia, uma vez que passava das três da manhã.

— Podemos invadir? — indagou Clarke depois da terceira salva de palmas e nenhuma resposta.

— É claro que não! — disse Lexa, levemente indignada.

Clarke soltou um muxoxo de impaciência. Não gostava de seguir as regras policiais de Lexa. Tudo precisava de um papel para assinar e horas sentada numa cadeira dura na delegacia. Ela se tornara Vigilante pela liberdade de não precisar preencher um memorando até o fim do expediente para ir atrás de um ladrão.

Ela deu batidinhas insistentes no portão de Pike, esperando que ele ouvisse o barulho irritante e saísse para reclamar com quem estivesse acordando-o altas horas da madrugada. Não saiu como esperava: um dos vizinhos colocou a cabeça para fora da porta com um semblante nada amigável.

— Vão embora! — ele exclamou, irritado.

— Senhor, sou detetive da polícia de Washington, queria uma palavra com Charles Pike — disse Lexa antes que Clarke pudesse retrucar o homem. — É muito urgente.

— Pike não está aí, não é óbvio? — respondeu o vizinho, mal-humorado. — Disse que iria resolver algo com um de seus seguranças. Agora, saíam daqui antes que eu chame a polícia de verdade!

O vizinho bateu a porta com força na cara de Lexa, que se aproximara na esperança de obter mais informações. A detetive virou-se para encarar Clarke na escuridão da rua, sua expressão perdida.

— Você pode começar indo na casa do segurança que eu comentei — disse Clarke. Ela voltava a encarar o barraco de dois andares onde Pike morava. Depois da guerra, ele fora um dos primeiros que voltaram a morar no Beco e comprara dois lotes a preço de banana. A casa de Clarke também tinha dois andares, mas era ínfima comparada a de Pike.

— _Você_? Como assim? Você não vai comigo? — questionou Lexa, franzindo o cenho.

Clarke balançou a cabeça, determinada. Talvez, se as duas se separassem, tinham mais chances de capturar o Assassino. Ela continuaria ali na casa de Pike. Um frio na barriga a fazia pensar que tinha algo escondido ali e ela investigaria, Lexa permitindo a invasão ou não.

Lexa parecia saber o que passava pela cabeça de Clarke e não fez nada além de assentir, soltando um suspiro de derrota.

— Gosto da sua rebeldia — ela disse baixinho.

Não tinha ninguém na rua. Estava tudo escuro. Clarke não resistiu aos seus desejos e puxou Lexa para um beijo. Foi a mesma sensação que sentira da última vez. Ela sentiu seu estômago revirar de prazer e sorriu quando terminou de beijar a detetive.

— A casa dele é subindo a rua — disse Clarke, ainda com os braços ao redor da cintura de Lexa. — Vire à esquerda e pare na terceira casa, também à esquerda. É na esquina, não tem erro.

— Certo. — Clarke podia ver as engrenagens do cérebro de Lexa tentando memorizar o endereço. Ela repetiu as instruções mais uma vez. — Estou indo. Se o vizinho estiver correto, talvez possamos pegá-lo em minutos.

Lexa olhou através do ombro esquerdo de Clarke e a beijou mais uma vez. Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir. Mesmo na perspectiva de capturar o Assassino naquela noite, Clarke não parava de pensar em Lexa, no seus lábios e no seu corpo prensado contra o seu. Era reconfortante, lhe dava um motivo para continuar sua caçada.

As duas se separaram e Lexa seguiu seu caminho. Clarke tinha certeza de que a detetive lançou uns dois olhares para trás, a fim de saber como ela entraria na casa de Pike, mas Clarke só começou a subir o cano de escoamento do vizinho brigão quando viu a sombra de Lexa virar a esquina na rua que ela mencionara.

No telhado, ela colocou a bandana, guardada cuidadosamente no bolso de trás da sua calça jeans esfarrapada desde que saíra da cadeia, tantas horas atrás. Ela andou vagarosamente, tomando cuidado para não pisar em falso. Tinha uma visão direta do segundo andar da casa de Pike e, pela fresta de uma das janelas, ela podia ver a luz fraca de uma vela.

Clarke franziu o cenho, confusa. Pike era o homem mais rico do Beco. Se alguém tinha dinheiro para colocar eletricidade em sua casa, era ele. O que aquela vela estava fazendo acesa, se a casa supostamente estaria vazia?

Ela se preparou para pular no quintal de Pike. Apesar da ideia ter sido sua, não gostava de invadir a casa de alguém. Pike a acolhera quando chegara no Beco e Clarke precisava de um emprego. É claro, ele ofereceu a saída ilegal, mas não se importava com isso. O homem estivera lá por Clarke desde o começo e isso era muito importante.

Clarke checou se não havia nada embaixo que impedisse sua caída e pulou. Seus joelhos tremeram com o peso do seu corpo, mas nada muito diferente de quando ela fazia o mesmo nas ruas. Na sua frente, o ringue de luta parecia triste e vazio sem ninguém se enfrentando nele. Ela não parou por muito tempo e logo se encaminhou para a casa de Pike.

Tinha se preparado para invadir o casebre com um pequeno grampo que roubara da casa das irmãs Cartwig, mas não foi necessário. A porta estava aberta em um vão minúsculo. Clarke mordeu o lábio, e, pela primeira vez naquela noite, estava receosa. E se alguém tivesse chegado a Pike antes dela?

Cautelosamente, ela abriu a porta mais um pouco para que pudesse passar. A sala de estar estava totalmente escura. Clarke não trazia nada com que pudesse iluminar a passagem até o segundo andar. Rezando para não derrubar nada, ela tateou o caminho inteiro até chegar na escada.

Seus olhos foram se acostumando com a escuridão e o silêncio que rondava os cômodos da casa. Clarke se lembrou da primeira vez que entrara ali. Tinha só 20 anos e acabara de vencer uma luta particularmente difícil contra um homem com o dobro do seu tamanho. Quebrara alguns dentes, torcera o tornozelo e seu braço estava em um ângulo estranho. Mas ela estava feliz e Pike também, porque ele lhe dera uma nota de 50 dólares, algo que ela nunca tinha visto na vida. Clarke pagou o ano inteiro de aluguel dos Blake com esse dinheiro.

O escritório de Pike estava com a porta entreaberta e pela fresta podia-se ver a luz da vela bruxuleando nas paredes. Clarke se apressou. Ao abrir a porta do escritório, ela não viu nada no primeiro instante. Seus olhos piscaram loucamente para tentar se acostumar com a iluminação, um pouco forte comparada com a do corredor totalmente escuro.

A porta se fechou com um estrondo. Clarke virou-se para ver o que tinha acontecido e se deparou com alguém escondido nas sombras.

— Você não devia ter vindo aqui — disse a pessoa em tom de desaprovação. — Não era para você ter vindo hoje, Clarke, por que não entendeu isso?

Era Pike. Ele se mantinha escondido, mas Clarke reconhecia aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Não havia mais animosidade em seu tom. Ele não era o Pike que brincava quando ela não ganhava uma luta. Não era o Pike que a ajudava. Era um homem diferente, e Clarke sentia isso apenas ouvindo sua voz.

Clarke se lembrou subitamente que ainda tinha a bandana sobre seu rosto, mas Pike provavelmente sabia que ela era a Vigilante há tempos. Ela não sabia o que sentir. Ele deu um passo na sua direção. Clarke recuou e bateu contra a mesa de Pike.

— Por que fingiu que não estava em casa? — Clarke indagou honestamente. — Lexa só queria conversar com você sobre seu guarda-costas.

Pike riu. O som ecoou pelo cômodo até os ouvidos de Clarke, que sentiu o estômago retorcer de horror. Era uma risada fria, sem humor, bastante diferente das que ele dava enquanto discutiam seu pagamento.

— Nunca imaginei que veria você correndo junto com uma porca, Clarke — ele admitiu. Porco era o apelido preferido do Beco para os policiais, mas Clarke não ouvia a alcunha há meses. — Eu estou muito surpreso com isso. Você deveria ter continuado batendo apenas em ladrões e estupradores.

— O Assassino matou uma amiga minha — retrucou a mulher, irritada. — Eu tinha que intervir.

— Ah, sim — concordou Pike. — Harper McIntyre, não foi? Ela foi difícil...

Um pequeno clique se fez no fundo da mente de Clarke. Ela se segurou na mesa de Pike, franzindo a testa como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Lexa tinha levantado a hipótese, mas Clarke sabia mais da vida no Beco para acreditar nos anos de polícia da detetive.

Não era possível, porque Pike ajudava o Beco da Perdição. Pike levantava a economia local. Pike trazia uma distração para os moradores daquele lugar desesperador. Ele a acolhera. Ele era um homem _bom_. Veterano da guerra. Que tipo de homem doente atravessava noites e noites depenando mulheres em suas casas?

Pike saiu da escuridão que o englobava. Seu nariz estava coberto por um grande curativo amarelado. Clarke tinha certeza de que se o tirasse, poderia ver o nariz do homem quebrado num ângulo para a direita, assim como ela quebrara o nariz do Assassino na noite anterior.

— Por quê? — Era a única coisa que Clarke conseguia pensar e ela disse em voz alta. Pike mantinha uma distância pequena dela e, embora não carregasse sua adaga, parecia pronto para uma luta.

— Porque é divertido — disse Pike levianamente, começando a andar pelo cômodo. A luz da vela bruxuleava em suas feições e o Assassino nunca pareceu tão assustador. — Você sabe que eu fui capturado durante a guerra. Lá, adquiri um gosto... peculiar... por tortura. Os alemães sabem muita coisa sobre tortura. Ao escapar, comecei a praticar meu novo hobby com os inimigos. Os generais dos quarteis faziam vista grossa. Se eu tivesse a informação, estava tudo bem. Como eu mesmo aprendi, ninguém dá a mínima para prisioneiros de guerra.

“Quando voltei, tentei seguir em frente. É uma vida difícil, ser um veterano de guerra. As pessoas agradecem pelo seu serviço, mas não oferecem empregos. Eu estava na berlinda, tentando resistir a esse sentimento estranho que apossava meu corpo... o de matar. Voltei para a fazenda dos meus pais. Eles queriam que eu fosse açougueiro, como meu pai tinha sido, e aprendi muito do ofício com ele. Talvez tenha sido seu maior arrependimento, porque os matei com as facas que ele usava para fazer os cortes das carnes que vendia.”

Clarke sentia vontade de vomitar suas entranhas. O jeito que Pike contava sua história... a normalidade da sua voz... queria fugir dali, embora soubesse que ele não permitiria. Sua única opção era deixá-lo falando, pois sabia que Lexa iria voltar em algum momento. Juntas, poderiam ter uma chance contra ele.

— Assim que consegui vender a fazenda, inventando uma história trágica de como meus pais haviam morrido enquanto dormiam e eu os tinha enterrado sozinho no cemitério da família, voltei para Washington. — Pike parou na frente de Clarke e a fitou. A mulher sentiu todos os ossos do seu corpo congelarem. — Eu tentei parar, Clarke, juro que tentei. Eu _queria_ parar. Mas quando mudei para o Beco, percebi que poderia fazer algo aqui que jamais suspeitariam de mim.

— Muitos meninos sem família vinham lutar no ringue — disse Clarke de repente. Ela lembrou de uma história que Bellamy contara muito tempo atrás. — E eles sumiam, nunca mais voltavam. Mas ninguém nunca procurava por eles.

— Você me lisonjeia com o “muitos” — falou Pike, assentindo com a cabeça. — Foram só cinco. Os rumores se espalharam, quase perdi minha fonte de renda e meu principal refúgio. Foi quando eu pensei que tinha ido longe demais. Talvez, eu era mesmo um monstro que jamais se saciava... Pensei em tirar minha vida e nunca mais tocar no fio de cabelo de alguém.

A curiosidade mórbida de Clarke queria perguntar a Pike o que fazia com os corpos, mas se conteve. As autópsias da polícia e a visão dos corpos de Harper e das irmãs Cartwig ainda estavam frescas em sua memória.

— Mas... eu não poderia ir embora sem um último grande ato. Sabe, eu era adorado no exército. Tinha uma reputação, entende? Com o final da guerra, perdi isso tudo. Voltei a ser mais um pé rapado que recebia pensão do Estado. Imaginei que poderia orquestrar vários assassinatos e mostrar para o mundo a única coisa que eu sei fazer: matar.

“Eram seis assassinatos, seis mulheres diferentes com vidas ridículas aqui no Beco. Nenhuma delas importava muito para a sociedade, assim como aqueles alemães de quem arranquei os dedos nas trincheiras. Dessa vez, não dissolveria os corpos em ácido, ah, não. Eu os deixaria à mostra, para todo mundo ver. Claro, não poderia esquecer meus talentos como açougueiro. Como que ninguém nessa cidade pensou em fazer isso antes?!”

— Talvez porque ninguém deseja se tornar um assassino em série — Clarke murmurou.

Pike fingiu que não escutara. Estava absorto demais na sua própria história para se importar com Clarke. A mulher andou alguns centímetros para a direita, na expectativa de ter uma visão melhor do lado de fora da janela. Não havia uma alma viva na rua e nenhum sinal de Lexa. Onde será que estava a detetive?

— Ha, mas deu certo! Meus assassinatos se tornaram famosos! Tenho uma gaveta aqui com os jornais que me deram a primeira página. — Os olhos de Pike brilhavam contra a luz fraca da vela. Clarke deu mais alguns passos em direção à janela. — Ninguém desconfia que sou eu. Ninguém exceto por... você, Clarke.

Ela parou em chofre. Pike virou-se para ela e diminuiu a distância entre os dois com apenas alguns passos. Ele a estudou atentamente, e depois olhou para a janela. Clarke sabia que ele estava juntando dois e dois...

— Você poderia ter pensado na porta, Clarke Griffin — disse Pike, soltando uma risada. — Não vou deixar minha melhor lutadora sair pela janela assim, sem aviso. Como descobriu que eu estava envolvido?

— Não descobri — respondeu Clarke honestamente. — Mas desconfiava de um de seus guarda-costas. Ele usava o anel com a _Valmut_.

Ela se xingou mentalmente por jamais ter gravado o nome dos triângulos que se entrelaçavam. Pike riu. Não era um som alegre.

— Ah... — ele fez, ainda próximo de Clarke. — _Valknut_. Eu não fazia ideia do que era até que ele me contou um dia. Achei que seria uma boa adição para os corpos, sabe? Dar um ar de mistério que só poderia ser solucionado se soubesse o que o símbolo significa.

— Deu certo, não deu? — retrucou Clarke, com o mínimo de coragem que ainda restava em seu corpo. — Aqui estamos.

Clarke voltou a lançar um olhar para o lado de fora da janela, mas isso não passou despercebido por Pike. Ele pegou Clarke pelo pescoço e a empurrou com força na direção da janela. A mulher tentou revidar, socá-lo ou chutá-lo de algum jeito, mas nenhum dos seus membros o alcançavam. Pike a colocou contra o batente da janela, pressionando metade do seu corpo para fora da sala.

— Você quer tanto fugir, não quer, Clarke? — ele questionou acima dela, sua voz soando mais aterrorizante do que antes. — Parece que não ouviu direito as histórias.

Com um impulso, Pike a jogou de novo para dentro do cômodo. As costas de Clarke bateram com força contra a mesa de escritório, mas ela se recusou a gritar. Não daria esse gosto a ele. Clarke se levantou, percebendo que ainda tinha a bandana em seu rosto e a tirou. Ela abriu um sorriso a Pike, que retribuiu.

— Não quero matar você, Clarke, não mesmo, mas você sabe meu segredo agora, então sei que não tenho opção.

Clarke permaneceu em silêncio, sentindo dores em suas costelas.

— Não posso fazer meu ritual como fiz com as outras mulheres... — Parecia que Pike estava considerando algo. Ele tinha a mão no queixo e continuava a fitar Clarke com interesse. — Vou fazer uma aposta no seu jogo, Clarke. Vamos lutar. Se você ganhar, pode ir embora e encontrar a polícia mais próxima. Prometo que não vou fugir. Se _eu_ ganhar... bem, você vai estar tão machucada que não posso fazer nada a não ser terminar o serviço.

Ela abriu a boca e fechou, tentando processar tudo o que Pike falara. Seria possível que o Assassino acabara de lhe desafiar em uma luta? Clarke já o vencera uma vez, e isso tivera consequências desastrosas. Ainda assim, era a melhor opção que tinha. Estava começando a ficar preocupada com Lexa. Onde diabos aquela mulher se metera?

— Você quer fazer isso aqui ou...? — Clarke começou a perguntar, mas logo teve que se desviar de um soco que Pike lançara. — Tudo bem, então!

O cômodo era pequeno demais para que uma luta de fato acontecesse, e o primeiro pensamento de Clarke foi correr para a porta. No entanto, Pike pensara a mesma coisa e ficou na frente dela, os braços erguidos em guarda. Ele jogou um soco de direita em sua direção, mas Clarke desviou novamente.

Ao contrário de como se sentia nas outras lutas, essa não dava a Clarke a excitação de estar no ringue. Estava literalmente lutando por sua vida. Nada mais parecia tão assustador. Ela olhou para os lados, procurando algum objeto que ela pudesse usar contra Pike, mas nada saltou aos seus olhos.

Clarke continuava se desviando dos golpes de Pike, caminhando para trás até bater em uma prateleira. Nela, estava a vela que os iluminava milagrosamente após tanto tempo. Desesperada, Clarke pegou a vela com a mão esquerda e enfiou o objeto no peito de Pike.

O homem soltou um grito de pavor, e foi o suficiente para ela. Clarke correu para a porta e lançou-se para fora do cômodo, ecoando os gritos de Pike em seus ouvidos. Ela não parou de correr até estar do lado de fora da casa. Ao olhar para cima, porém, descobriu que Pike de alguma forma sumira de seu escritório. Ele a procurava pela residência.

— CLARKE! GRIFFIN! — ele berrou, escancarando portas da sua casa em busca da mulher. — Eu tentei ser legal com você! Tentei jogar seu jogo! Mas agora você passou dos limites! Não há velas em um ringue de luta!

— Eu usei o que tinha disponível! — Clarke gritou de volta, sabendo que o atrairia para fora.

Dessa vez, estaria pronta. Usaria todo o ódio que borbulhava em seu corpo desde que descobrira Harper morta em sua casa, uma eternidade atrás. Não havia como esperar por Lexa mais. Clarke tinha que fazer isso sozinha.

Pike surgiu no batente da porta com um sorriso escárnio no rosto. A vela não causara muito dano além de um pequeno furo em sua camisa. O Assassino estava equipado com a mesma adaga que ele usara para atacar Clarke na noite anterior.

Clarke avançou primeiro. Deu um gancho de esquerda em Pike e o acertou precisamente no queixo. O curativo em seu nariz saiu voando. Ela sabia que Pike não estava jogando limpo e logo se afastou, mantendo os braços levantados. Pike se recuperou rapidamente e ao mesmo tempo se aproximou de Clarke, com uma das mãos segurando a adaga. Ele tentou desferir um golpe com a faca, mas Clarke se afastou em tempo.

Ela avançou novamente, dando dois chutes com a perna direita, mas Pike foi mais rápido dessa vez. No primeiro chute, Clarke acertou o braço do homem, porém no segundo chute, Pike perfurou a canela dela com a adaga que segurava.

Clarke urrou de dor e perdeu o equilíbrio. Olhando para baixo, viu que sua calça jeans sangrava. Ela tentou colocar o pé no chão, e o firmou ali. Doía muito, mas ela pensou que conseguiria segurar a luta se não se movimentasse muito. Ela voltou a fitar Pike com desprezo em sua expressão. O Assassino sorria.

Pike, tendo a vantagem de poder se movimentar livremente, atacou Clarke de todos os lados. Em poucos minutos, ela já tinha vários cortes em seus braços e no rosto. Jogando sujo como seu adversário, Clarke o puxou pela gola da camisa e desferiu dois socos em seu estômago. Pike caiu de quatro com o impacto e ela aproveitou para dar-lhe uma joelhada com a perna machucada, tremendo de dor.

Em seu momento de fraqueza, Clarke pegou a adaga de Pike, pisando em sua mão para que ele a soltasse. Ela a olhou atentamente, sentindo repulsa só por encostar nela. O sangue de Harper estivera ali, como o seu estava agora. Diabos, Pike a usara horas antes para picotar as irmãs Cartwig.

— Você é doente — Clarke disse com aversão para o homem aos seus pés. Ele não se mexera desde que fora atacado. — O que fez com o sangue delas? Com os órgãos que tirou delas?

— Você sabe o que eu fiz — respondeu Pike, tossindo. Clarke sentiu uma satisfação macabra ao olhá-lo e ver que ele cuspia sangue. O homem continuava agachado no chão.

Clarke sabia, era óbvio desde que encontrara com Aden e vira as autópsias. Ela permaneceu encarando-o, esquecendo de que estava em uma luta. Por outro lado, Pike sabia muito bem da sua posição e fez uso dela. Ele levantou-se em um salto rápido e agarrou o braço de Clarke que empunhava a adaga na tentativa de recuperá-la.

A mulher se esquivou, surpresa, mas se desequilibrou e caiu no chão, com Pike em cima dela. Pike socou Clarke três vezes no rosto, com tanta força que ela ficou aturdida. Seus ouvidos zuniam e ela sentiu o sangue começar a escorrer em seu rosto.

Piscando várias vezes para retomar sua visão, ela se recusou a soltar a faca do Assassino. Mesmo com Pike prendendo seu braço esquerdo, Clarke começou a bater nele com o outro punho, na tentativa pífia de fazê-lo sair de cima dela.

— Noite passada, você quebrou meu nariz e me deixou desacordado — Pike dizia enquanto golpeava Clarke repetidas vezes no rosto. Ela mal tinha tempo de respirar antes que ele aplicasse outro soco certeiro. — Eu vou fazer o mesmo com você. Clarke Griffin, você _perdeu_. Quando acordar, não estará nesse mundo mais.

Pike segurou a cabeça de Clarke e a bateu contra o chão. Ela começou a ver estrelas. Tudo rodava. Havia dois Pike em cima dela e ela não conseguia se livrar de nenhum. A adaga, tão firmemente presa em seus dedos, começava a se soltar. Clarke não tinha força para mais nada. Ela conseguia ouvir a risada escancarada de Pike enquanto prosseguia lhe dando socos no rosto e ocasionalmente batendo sua cabeça no chão.

Era isso, Clarke pensou, sentindo os olhos cada vez mais pesados. Morreria ali, assassinada justamente pela pessoa que tentara capturar. Nunca mais beijaria Lexa. Nunca mais percorreria os telhados do Beco na esperança de salvar uma mulher em apuros. Nunca mais daria uma risada com os Blake. Nunca mais iria conversar com Lincoln.

Talvez fosse a força desse sentimento, da negação das coisas que ela jamais faria novamente, que fez Clarke levantar a faca e posicioná-la do melhor jeito que conseguia. Com um pouco da força que seus amigos lhe passavam, enfiou a adaga nas costelas de Pike.

Sua visão clareou um pouco ao perceber que Pike não estava mais em cima dela. Com um esforço descomunal, ela conseguiu levantar a cabeça, tão dolorida que parecia pesar uma tonelada. Tudo girava, porém Clarke conseguiu enxergar uma sombra cambaleando em sua direção.

No entanto, ao invés de atacá-la, a sombra caiu ao seu lado, desacordada. Ela não tinha forças para celebrar. _Não me deixe morrer_ , foi o último pensamento que ecoou em sua mente antes de desmaiar.

* * *

Duas semanas depois, a cena de Clarke desacordada ao lado do corpo imóvel de Pike ainda causava calafrios em Lexa. Frequentemente, sonhava que segurava o corpo de Clarke em seus braços e clamava por vingança, uma vez que o Assassino escapara novamente. Era difícil dormir nas noites depois do acontecido. Mas ela sabia que, no fim, tudo daria certo — mesmo que isso levasse muito mais tempo que pensava.

Pike, ferido quase que mortalmente no abdômen por Clarke, sobrevivera pela clemência de Lexa. Os policiais que a acompanharam na cena do crime não desejavam chamar uma ambulância para o homem. Levou muito tempo para que ela os convencesse de que tê-lo vivo era melhor do que morto. Ele estava em um hospital de uma prisão ao norte da cidade, e Lexa iria visitá-lo quase diariamente.

Lexa esperava que tudo acabasse quando o Assassino fosse pego, mas isso foi só o começo. Titus a levou em todas as entrevistas que podia com os jornais da cidade; ela encontrou o prefeito diversas vezes e contava em detalhes como tinha solucionado o mistério; ela não conseguia mais entrar na lanchonete de Anya sem que um repórter ou um curioso a observasse de longe. Da noite para o dia, ela era uma celebridade.

Então, na semana seguinte à captura, um rumor começou a circular pelo Beco, algo que Lexa sabia que sairia um hora ou outra. As pessoas sussurravam sobre a ajuda que ela obteve do Vigilante no caso. E que o Vigilante era ninguém menos que Clarke Griffin, a menina dos olhos de Pike, que magicamente estava junto com o Assassino, mortalmente ferida, quando ele foi preso.

Lexa inventou uma desculpa para Titus assim que Clarke e Pike estavam seguros numa maca de hospital para que ele não suspeitasse de nada. Ele não quis acreditar em suas palavras, mas Titus confiava em Lexa e em seu trabalho, mesmo que não demonstrasse isso muitas vezes. Ele prometeu que abafaria os rumores sem pedir por nada em troca, como uma desculpa pelo comportamento de antes.

Agora, a detetive estava sentada na cadeira desconfortável para visitantes no quarto de Clarke, esperando a ligação que talvez custaria seu emprego. Ela lia um dos jornais que Bellamy deixara ali durante sua visita matutina. O Assassino ainda ganhava algumas matérias para si, mas a cada dia que passava, ele perdia o protagonismo.

Washington era uma cidade grande, a capital de um país. Um assassino em série somente podia ganhar um pouco de holofote em duas semanas. Havia coisas piores acontecendo.

— Ei... — chamou uma voz fraquinha, que não seria escutada se o quarto estivesse mais barulhento.

Lexa olhou para os lados e se deparou com os olhos de Clarke abertos na sua direção. Ela jogou o jornal no chão sem cerimônia e se aproximou da maca de Clarke, segurando sua mão com força.

— Quem é você? — questionou Clarke, tentando se desvencilhar da mão de Lexa contra a sua.

O estômago de Lexa afundou. Ela sabia que a cabeça de Clarke tinha sido horrivelmente machucada durante a luta com Pike. Não imaginava que afetaria a sua memória o tanto de pancadas que levara. Os médicos não avisaram nada do assunto. Eles disseram que, quando acordasse, Clarke sentiria mais dores do que qualquer outra pessoa, mas nada muito anormal para alguém em coma.

— Você realmente não me conhece? — indagou Lexa com um fiapo de voz.

Clarke a encarou por um tempo, franzindo o cenho. Depois, para surpresa de Lexa, ela abriu um sorriso fraco.

— Te peguei — riu Clarke. Ela soltou um gemido de dor logo depois.

Lexa soltou um suspiro exasperado. Ela soltou da mão de Clarke e a passou no próprio rosto, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Deveria saber que Clarke era uma sacana e provavelmente faria isso quando acordasse.

— Se não estivesse tão machucada, eu lhe daria uns sopapos — disse Lexa, embora sorrisse. — Como você está se sentindo?

— Como se eu estivesse dormindo por meses — respondeu Clarke, olhando ao redor pela primeira vez. Ela observava o quarto do hospital com interesse. — Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar isso. O que aconteceu enquanto eu estava fora?

— Bom, Pike foi preso — começou Lexa. — Ele ainda está vivo, preso num hospital do Estado. Tive muita sorte em encontrar vocês na hora que encontrei. Os médicos acreditam que, se demorasse mais, vocês dois poderiam ter morrido.

— Onde _você_ estava?! — Clarke parecia se recordar da fatídica noite onde tudo mudara. — Eu lembro de enrolá-lo por horas, esperando por você. Eu sabia que não tinha chance contra ele, e ainda assim, você nunca chegou.

Lexa engoliu em seco, mexendo as mãos em seu colo. Ela evitou o olhar de Clarke. Tinha sido uma burrice gigantesca ter seguido a dica do vizinho de Pike, ela agora sabia. Se tivesse aceitado a ideia de Clarke para invadir a casa dele, ela não estaria deitada naquela maca desconfortável em coma por duas semanas.

— Eu cheguei na casa e não havia ninguém — contou Lexa após um tempo em silêncio. — Estava tudo escuro, como deveria estar. Contrariando o que tinha dito cedo, invadi a casa do segurança, afinal ele era um suspeito e, tecnicamente, posso fazer isso quando houver necessidade.

Clarke revirou os olhos e disse “Policiais!” entre suspiros. Lexa abriu um sorriso ínfimo.

— Mas eu estava certa: não havia ninguém lá. Passei a olhar tudo o que eu podia encontrar pela frente à procura de pistas e não encontrei nada. Meia hora depois, o segurança apareceu. Ele disse que estava acompanhando Pike em algum lugar que não poderia mencionar e então me toquei. Pike nunca tinha saído. Ele estava na casa o tempo inteiro. É claro que, até eu tentar convencer o segurança que era uma policial de verdade, levou um tempo verdadeiramente longo...

“Voltei para a casa das Cartwig e peguei dois policiais para levar junto. Foi nesse momento, enquanto nós voltávamos para a casa de Pike na viatura, que eu me toquei que estava certa o tempo inteiro. Ele _era_ o Assassino. Só não conseguia entender como e porque ele tinha cometido todos aqueles crimes.”

Quando Pike estava bem o suficiente para ter uma conversa sensata com a polícia, Titus e Lexa se sentaram ao lado de sua maca e destrincharam tudo o que podiam sobre o Assassino. Eles escutaram atentamente a história de Pike, desde criança, seu tempo na guerra, sua volta para os EUA e a sua vida em Washington depois que matara os pais.

Lexa sentia aversão pelo Assassino, algo que beirava ao nojo. Pike sofrera muito em vida, mas nada justificava sua caçada pela fama da forma mais grotesca possível. Ela ficava feliz em ter ajudado a colocá-lo na cadeia. Estava feliz em ver que ele iria apodrecer lá.

— Imagino que tenha sido mais doloroso para você do que para mim — ela disse para Clarke, depois estar perdida em seus pensamentos.

Clarke soltou um muxoxo irritado. Ela levantou a mão enfaixada e apontou para a própria cabeça.

— Acho que foi _só um pouquinho_ mais doído — ela disse sarcasticamente.

A cabeça de Clarke estava totalmente coberta por faixas. Poucos fios do seu cabelo loiro saíam. Lexa achava agora que ela parecia estar com um capacete feito por múmias, mas era muito mais aterrorizador acompanhá-la assim durante as últimas semanas.

Os médicos também afirmaram que o nariz de Clarke estava para sempre quebrado para a direita. Eles fizeram o que podiam, mas os socos de Pike tinham causado um estrago para além da medicina moderna. Clarke também agora teria um afundamento mínimo em seu crânio por conta das pancadas do Assassino. A detetive abriu a boca, se forçando a contar isso para Clarke, porém não conseguiu. Não era a hora certa. Ela estava tão feliz de ver Clarke viva e saudável. Não queria trazer más notícias — não mais do que o necessário, pelo menos.

— Você não pagou por esse quarto, né? — perguntou Clarke algum tempo depois.

— Você é testemunha chave da prisão do Assassino — explicou Lexa. — Eu convenci Titus a lhe dar o melhor quarto no melhor hospital da cidade. Ele ficou puto.

Clarke e Lexa riram entre si.

— Agora que está acordada, ele provavelmente vai querer te interrogar — a detetive disse, olhando em seu relógio de pulso. Estava quase na hora que Titus prometera ligar com notícias do seu emprego. — Eu deveria chamar uma de suas enfermeiras.

— Não, não! — Clarke fez menção de se levantar, mas a dor falou mais alto. Ela voltou a deitar na cama e, mais calma, disse para Lexa: — Não vá ainda. Sei o que me espera quando você avisar alguém que acordei. Eu quero esse tempo para nós.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Lexa não retrucou Clarke. Ela também sabia o que lhe esperava assim que saísse do quarto. Não queria enfrentar os problemas que tinha no momento, não agora.

— Você sabe dos meus amigos? — Clarke continuou o questionamento. Sua mão repousava preguiçosamente na de Lexa.

— Octavia e Raven estão aqui todas as manhãs, junto com Bellamy — disse Lexa. — Eu fico com as tardes. Lincoln vem raramente, dependendo da hora que está de folga do trabalho.

Clarke suspirou aliviada. Com a outra mão, coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. Sua testa franziu por alguns segundos, e Lexa soube que ela massageava a parte do seu crânio que afundara no combate com Pike.

— Caramba, Pike realmente me machucou, hein — comentou Clarke. Seus dedos agora corriam pelo seu rosto. Ela se soltou de Lexa para apreciar suas novas cicatrizes.

— Sim, mas você não deixou barato. Pike está destruído também.

— Tudo por conta daquela faca idiota. — O semblante de Clarke contorceu de ódio. — Não acredito que toquei naquele objeto imundo. Pike matou Harper e as outras mulheres com ela!

Clarke continuou murmurando por alguns segundos sobre a arma de Pike, mas Lexa não escutava. Seus olhos estavam focados no rosto da mulher. Em seu peito, sabia que passara a amar Clarke, independente do nariz para sempre torto ou da forma em como ela lidava com todos os seus problemas.

Antes que ela pudesse expressar o que sentia em voz alta, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto. Seus olhos arregalaram para Clarke, que ainda tocava em suas feições.

— Senhorita Woods, você deveria ter avisado que a paciente acordara! — a enfermeira disse, elegantemente chocada. — Precisamos chamar um médico para examiná-la imediatamente.

Lexa se levantou, pronta para ir embora. Sabia que estava extrapolando o horário de visitas, e só tinha essa concessão por conta do distintivo que carregava. Ela olhou para Clarke e sentiu seu coração doer um pouco. Enquanto a enfermeira saía do quarto para voltar com um médico, ela beijou a palma da mão de Clarke e sua testa profundamente.

— Acho que só vou vê-la amanhã, então — ela disse. — Provavelmente terei Titus comigo.

— Tudo bem. — Clarke não conseguia esconder o ressentimento na sua voz. — Obrigada por ter me salvado.

— Eu te salvaria melhor se estivesse lá com você.

— Mas você ainda assim me salvou. É isso que importa, Lexa. Deveria saber disso, sendo parte da polícia.

Clarke deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e enfim soltou a mão de Lexa. As duas se encararam por alguns segundos, Lexa sentindo aquele sentimento estranho de antes, aquela vontade esquisita de despejar tudo o que sentia no colo de Clarke, de deixar a mulher saber o que sentia por ela...

Ao virar para encarar Clarke uma última vez antes de sair do quarto, Lexa teve quase certeza de que ela sabia. Ninguém se tornava Vigilante por acaso. Ela abriu um sorriso mínimo e saiu.

* * *

Clarke imaginou que seu segundo interrogatório seria mais fácil de lidar do que o primeiro, uma vez que era a vítima e não a acusada, mas foi tão cansativo quanto. Lexa não estava presente, como ela prometera no dia anterior. Titus se irritava facilmente com suas repostas sarcásticas às perguntas óbvias e, no fim, ela teve certeza de que o chefe da polícia só não mandou prendê-la de novo por conta do carinho que tinha por Lexa.

Ele foi embora, agradecendo com a cabeça tudo o que Clarke disse. Assim que o homem saiu do quarto, ela sentiu um peso enorme sair de suas costas. Ela escondera sua dor através das piadas, mas a noite em que esfaqueara Pike ainda assombrava seus sonhos. Dormir no quarto do melhor hospital da cidade não fazia nada por sua sanidade mental. Ela queria voltar para sua casa, para o Beco, mesmo sabendo que nada mais voltaria ao normal.

Um pouco depois de Titus ir embora, Lexa entrou no quarto, trajando seu terninho preto tradicional. O coração de Clarke deu cambalhotas dentro do peito. Sentia vontade de levantar-se da cama e abraçar Lexa e enchê-la de beijos. Ainda não contara a Lexa que apenas sobrevivera pela vontade de encontrá-la de novo.

— Por que você não esteve aqui com Titus? — Foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou para a mulher, embora quisesse falar tantas outras.

Lexa parecia impaciente. Ela ainda não se sentara na cadeira de visitantes do quarto, rodeando a porta de entrada, parecendo ter medo de se aproximar de Clarke. Ela ficou curiosa com o comportamento dela. Nunca a vira se comportar daquela forma.

— Titus sequer mencionou seu nome — disse Clarke, tentando manter uma conversa com Lexa. A detetive parecia não escutar. — Aconteceu algo?

— _Fuiexoneradadocargo_ — falou Lexa, tão rápido que Clarke teve que pedir para que ela repetisse a frase. Lexa respirou fundo e, mais calma, disse: — Eu fui exonerada do meu cargo.

Clarke buscou algo na expressão devastada de Lexa que dissesse que era mentira o que acabara de falar. Com muita força de vontade, Clarke sentou-se na cama do hospital e fitou a mulher de boca aberta.

— Mas... mas... — ela tentou formular uma frase, indignada. — Você pegou o Assassino! Pôs um fim em seu reino de terror no Beco! Você deveria ter ganho no mínimo um aumento!

Lexa parou de andar pelo quarto e finalmente sentou-se na cadeira. Ela e Clarke se encararam por alguns segundos.

— Eu não contei ontem, mas... — Lexa respirou fundo e pegou as mãos de Clarke entre as suas — as pessoas meio que descobriram sua identidade. Acredito que tenha ficado óbvio quando eu e os policiais te encontramos na casa de Pike. Ao investigarem a casa, encontraram sua bandana lá.

Clarke soltou um suspiro, decepcionada consigo mesma. Ela sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas não imaginaria que seria tão rápido. Era a Vigilante há quanto tempo? Quase um ano? Tinha sido um ano bom. Um ano cheio de aprendizado e muitos socos no nariz. Era triste que tudo acabaria assim que saísse do hospital.

— Eu sinto muito — disse Lexa alguns minutos depois. Ela ainda segurava as mãos de Clarke.

— Sente pelo que? — questionou Clarke, sendo honesta. — Foi eu a burra que deixou a bandana para trás na hora da luta. Deveria ter prestado atenção.

Clarke soltou-se das mãos de Lexa e esfregou o rosto, sentindo o curativo do seu nariz permanentemente quebrado. A enfermeira tinha mostrado como ela ficaria no dia a dia, e Clarke não sabia o que sentir. Não fazia muita diferença de longe, mas chegar mais perto dela causaria uma espantosa primeira impressão.

Mesmo se sua identidade não tivesse sido descoberta, ela teria que desistir das lutas e das noites acordadas como Vigilante. Por baixo da bandana, seu nariz retorcido seria facilmente reconhecido, para não mencionar seu crânio afundado na parte de trás do seu couro cabeludo. Clarke tinha que admitir: seus dias de luta tinham acabado.

— Mas o que descobrir sobre a Vigilante tem a ver com seu emprego? — ela questionou a Lexa.

— O prefeito viu com maus olhos nossa... hm... relação. — As bochechas de Lexa atingiram um tom leve de rosa. — Titus tentou convencê-lo de que sou uma boa detetive apesar de tudo, mas nada adiantou. A exoneração saiu no diário da prefeitura hoje. Uma pequena nota foi enviada a imprensa. Tenho que fingir que estou saindo por boa vontade, “para me encontrar em novos lugares”.

— Filho da puta — Clarke xingou entredentes.

— É, nem me fale. Mas eu andei pensando. Não preciso parar de trabalhar. Nem você precisa parar de ser a Vigilante.

O rosto de Lexa brilhava de emoção. Clarke não entendeu o que a mulher quis dizer.

— Podemos abrir nossa própria agência de investigação — disse Lexa. Ela sorria para uma Clarke confusa. — Temos experiência na área. Não vai ser difícil encontrar casos para resolver. Casos esquecidos pela polícia.

Lexa deu alguns minutos para que Clarke pudesse absorver sua ideia. Ela se recostou na cama do hospital, refletindo. Vivera na clandestinidade por tanto tempo que não sabia mais como o mundo normal funcionava. O mundo de _Lexa_. Sendo honesta consigo mesma, estava mais do que na hora de iniciar uma nova fase na sua vida.

— Nós podemos começar pequeno, atendendo as pessoas na lanchonete da Anya — sugeriu Lexa, depois que ela viu que Clarke não faria objeções à ideia. — Se der certo, a gente aluga um lugar próprio. Nosso escritório. E...

Clarke lançou um olhar curioso à Lexa. A detetive raramente hesitava. As mãos de Lexa se contorceram no seu colo e ela parecia vivamente interessada nas cortinas do quarto.

— Você poderia morar comigo. — O rosto de Lexa ficou tão vermelho como o sangue que Clarke costumava tirar de seus oponentes. — Sabe, enquanto a gente faz isso. Eu sei que você gosta de morar no Beco com seus amigos, mas... — Lexa puxou uma quantidade grande de ar em um suspiro e voltou a olhar para Clarke, dessa vez mais confiante. — Clarke, você é bem maior que aquele lugar.

Foi a vez de Clarke ficar com o rosto rosado de vergonha. Ela nunca tinha escutado alguém falar dela assim antes. Claro, Octavia e Raven a apoiavam tudo o que ela fazia, mas ouvir aquelas palavras de Lexa... tinha um gosto diferente. A mulher percebeu a sinceridade no tom de Lexa e sorriu francamente a ela.

— É uma ideia — disse Clarke, por fim. — Combatentes do crime durante o dia e colegas de quarto à noite? Eu ficaria lisonjeada de dividir isso com você.

Pela segunda vez em menos de 24 horas, a enfermeira responsável por Clarke as interrompeu. Ela ralhou com Lexa por ficar tanto tempo no quarto de alguém que acabara de acordar de um coma, mas Clarke não se importava. Ela ficou surpresa quando Lexa roubou um beijo seu enquanto a enfermeira arrumava algo no banheiro. Achou engraçado quando Lexa foi enxotada do seu quarto, dando um aceno alegre antes de sair.

Clarke pensou na oferta de Lexa. Sair do Beco, trabalhar legalmente... era demais para uma órfã que se apoiara metade da vida adulta em um assassino em série. Nunca imaginara que alguém como Lexa — bonita, inteligente, organizada, perfeita em todos os sentidos possíveis — pudesse acontecer com ela.

Murmurando apenas “sim” ou “não” às perguntas rotineiras da enfermeira, Clarke deixou sua imaginação viajar com as novas possibilidades do seu futuro ao lado da mulher que amava.


End file.
